


United As One

by YakuLev_Trash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, All will be explained later, Almost Miscarriages, Alpha Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha Hana "D.Va" Song, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha Reinhardt Wilhelm, Alpha Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Alpha Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Alpha Torbjörn Lindholm, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Ana Amari, Beta Brigitte Lindholm, Beta Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, Crazy backstories, F/F, I hate doomfist so no he's not in this, I'm incapable of phonetically typing accents, Kind of confusing at first, Lots of Babies, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Noodle Dragons, Omega Amélie "Widowmaker" Lacroix, Omega Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Omega Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Omega Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Omega Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Omega Mei-Ling Zhou, Omega Olivia "Sombra" Colomar, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slightly different from the actual storyline and timeline, Smut, fated mates, harrassment, let me live my robo-smut life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakuLev_Trash/pseuds/YakuLev_Trash
Summary: READ THE TAGS!!!I'll come back with a proper summary later





	1. "So Predictable"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for choosing to read this fic! It will be a rollercoaster that's for sure, my beta reader JetRed93 will make sure of that! I am currently writing another fic, so please be patient with me! I'll upload chapters as I can!  
> Enjoy!

“Winston? You wanted to see me?”

 

Mercy entered Winston’s office and gave the primate a flat look as he hurriedly hid the banana he was dipping into a jar of peanut butter.

 

“Your health, Winston…” the medic sighed, “Your health…”

 

“Ah, but it was only one!” Winston chuckled sheepishly, “Anyhoo, do you have the medical records? We have another mission and I need to see who is able to go.”

 

“Ah yes! Let me go retrieve them!” Mercy smiled and hurried out of the office, but peeked back in and said, “No more bananas and peanut butter.”

 

Winston smiled guiltily and put the jar back into the drawer. Mercy chuckled and headed back to her office, humming to herself. She stopped when she heard something unusual. Mercy paused and looked around.

 

“I swear I just heard something…”

 

She stayed where she was and she heard it again.

 

“Uuungh…”

 

Mercy blushed when she realized it was a moan.  _ Well, someone must be having some fun… _ Mercy was about to continue walking when she heard it again, but this time louder, and with a name.

 

“Ah! Roadie!”

 

Mercy’s eyes flew open and she looked back a bit, she was near Junkrat’s room.  _ I thought Junkrat didn’t have a mate… but wait… did he say…? _ Mercy gasped in realization and hurried off to her office to look at her records. She quickly found Roadhog and Junkrat’s files and noted that it was in fact time for his heat cycle. However, she noticed that neither Junkrat or Roadhog had made any requests for protection or preventative measures. Mercy began worrying,  _ spending a heat together with no protection or preventative measures might be a bit dangerous… I’ll talk to Winston about it… _

 

**\--- FOUR WEEKS LATER ---**

 

“Oy! Watch it!” Junkrat shouted as Mercy bumped into him.

 

“Oh sorry there Junkrat!” The Swiss medic apologized as the Australian omega huffed and stomped away.

 

Mercy watched Junk’s retreating figure with concern.  _ Change in mood and scent… Junkrat… do you even realize what is going on in your own body? _

 

**\--- ONE MONTH LATER ---**

 

“Hello everyone! Thank you for meeting me here today!” Mercy smiled at the group.

 

“What's all this for?” Genji raised a brow.

 

“Well, as you all know, D.Va, Roadhog, Junkrat, Tracer, Brigitte, and Lucio are all out on a mission,” Mercy started off, “Four of them have already been briefed on what I'm about to tell you.”

 

“What could be so important, Mercy?” Zenyatta questioned.

 

“If ever you all find yourself on a mission with Junkrat…” She started, “Please protect him…”

 

“Junkrat?” Reinhardt raised a brow.

 

“Yes, I have reason to believe he--...”

 

The medic paused and purses her lips. Everyone took a look around the room at each other before their gazes all fell back on Mercy.

 

“I believe Junkrat… is expecting…” Mercy stated.

 

The room went dead silent, everyone staring at the medic in shock. The first to recover was none other than the group's adopted mother.

 

“Well, that's some great news! It'll be nice to see someone other than Hanzo start popping out babies!” Ana laughed. 

 

“I agree…” Hanzo huffed.

 

“You and Junk are the only two aside from Torbjörn and Ana to have had pups!” Zarya made the emphasis, “Seeing as you have three children already…”

 

The Japanese omega gave a slightly irritated and defeated sigh looking unamused down into his lap.

 

“Well…” McCree chuckled smiling sheepishly at his mate.

 

“No…” Genji said, “Really!? Again!?”

 

The cowboy reached over to his mate and placed a hand on his flat stomach, “We’re gonna have four soon…”

 

The brothers simultaneously gave a deep sigh while Mercy and Ana giggled excitedly.

 

“Congratulations, number four’s on the way!” Mercy smiled towards the mates, “Do come see me for a check up, we’ll make sure the baby is healthy.”

 

Hanzo nodded and slowly placed his hand over his mate's feeling his flat stomach already become slightly warm at McCree’s touch.

 

“Well that aside, congratulations Hanzo, we’ll be taking you off of missions for a while…” Mercy said, “Now regarding Junkrat, I don't want any of you to say anything to him, or hint at his pregnancy…”

 

“Why? Would that not only put him and the child in more danger?” Zenyatta spoke.

 

“I want Junkrat to figure this out on his own, so that he knows to be more careful with himself.” Mercy purses her lips.

 

“Who’s the father of the child?” Soldier asked, “Do you know?”

 

“I believe it is Roadhog… however, I don’t think he should know quite yet either.” The medic spoke, “I don't think Roadhog and Junkrat are an item, so to speak, so if Roadhog learns of the baby, I fear things may get ugly…”

 

The room went quiet again, everyone looking down, now worried for their resident pyromaniac omega.

 

“That is all for now, you’re all dismissed.” Mercy said, “Hanzo, if you'd come with me, we can do a scan to see how the baby is doing.”

 

Everyone stood from their chairs and made their way out the door except for Hanzo. McCree kissed his mate on the cheek, giving his stomach a quick rub before heading out the door. Hanzo followed after Mercy to the med bay and her office.

 

“When did you find out, Hanzo?” Mercy asked as she set up the omega for an internal scan.

 

“Just yesterday, actually…” The Japanese omega rolled his eyes and sighed again, “I thought we were done after Kei…”

 

“Well, I guess your body decided you weren’t.” Mercy chuckled as she began the scan, “Have you told Jessica, Hayden, and Tristen yet?” 

 

“No, Jesse wants to tell them in a, ‘special way’ he said…” Hanzo rolled his eyes, “That man has to make a big deal out of everything…”

 

The medic giggled, “He's just excited, you can tell he really loves being a dad.”

 

“Sometimes I think a little too much.” Hanzo chuckled, “But he is a good father to our children so I can't complain.”

 

Mercy smiled at the omega’s comment before turning the screen, “There they are… your newest addition!”

 

Hanzo smiled gently at the screen and placed a hand on his stomach, “Your brothers and sister are gonna love you…”

 

Mercy giggled and said, “I'm sure they will, would you like pictures?”

 

“Of course, Jesse will throw a fit if I don't bring pictures back.”

 

“Alright, I'll print them up for you, just a moment.” Mercy handed Hanzo a towel to clean himself up with and get situated back in his clothes as she printed the pictures. 

 

“When is my due date for this child?” Hanzo asked as he walked over to Mercy, “And about how far along am I?”

 

“You're about 6 weeks in, I'm predicting your due date to be January 16.” Mercy said handing the pictures to Hanzo, “I wonder how Jessica and Tristen are going to handle the news, their birthdays were only a couple weeks ago weren't they?”

 

“I'm not too worried about Kei, he and Isao seem to be on the calmer side. Izumi, however, I think she may be a bit overly excited…” Hanzo chucked, “Thank you Mercy.” He said as he walked out of the med bay.

 

**\--- WITH MCCREE ---**

 

“Winston! Thanks for watchin’ these munchkins for us!” The cowboy laughed as he walked into the kids’ play room.

 

“DADDY!!!” All three ran up to hug McCree.

 

The play room being added specifically because Zarya was sick of tripping over Jessica and Hayden's toys when they were smaller, so she helped add a playroom so the kids could play safely and out of the way.

 

“No problem!” The scientist laughed, “They're always so well behaved!”

 

“Must be Han’s doin’ ‘cause they ain't that good when  _ I  _ have to watch ‘em!” Jesse huffed, playfully glaring at his kids.

 

“We’re always good daddy!” Jessica insisted.

 

“Yeah! Daddy!” Tristen pouted.

 

Hayden just huffed at his father and pouted.

 

“Alright, alright, cool your jets! I'm sorry okay? You guys are good kids…” McCree laughed and knelt, bringing his three children into his arms, “Just a little mischievous, you get that from me, always getting into trouble…”

 

“Trouble indeed…”

 

“MAMA!!!” The three kids ran from their father’s arms over to their mother.

 

“Were you all well behaved for Winston?” Hanzo raised a brow.

 

“Yes Mama!” All three smiled brightly.

 

Hanzo began speaking in Japanese to them, “Izumi, Isao, and Kei, you swear you were being good?”

 

Jessica, Hayden, and Tristen smiled before replying in Japanese, “Yes, mama!”

 

“Good.” Hanzo smiled and squatted down to hug his children. Now back to using English he says, “I think your father has something important to tell you three.”

 

“That's my queue…” Winston laughed as he headed out of the door.

 

“Thank you Winston! We appreciate you watching our pups!” Hanzo said as the primate left.

 

“Daddy?” Jessica tilted her head in curiosity.

 

“Right, Han did you get them?” McCree asked his mate.

 

Hanzo nodded and smiled handing the sonogram pictures to his alpha.

 

“Alright, Jessi-girl, how old are you pumpkin?” McCree knelt in front of his children.

 

“I just turned seven!” She beamed.

 

“And Hayden? What about you kiddo? How old are you?”

 

“I'm five and a half…” he said shyly.

 

“And Tristen, you little rascal, how old are you?”

 

“I’m four!” The youngest of the siblings giggled.

 

“So, then how old is this baby?”

 

The three siblings watched as their daddy unfolded the black and white scans of their new sibling. Jessica gasped immediately, while the other two stared at it frowning confusedly.

 

“Mama!! You're having another baby!?”

 

Hayden and Tristen both gasped and looked at each other, back at the pictures and then turned to their mother, “BABY!?”

 

Hanzo smiled and nodded. Hayden and Tristen dove for Hanzo, both of their little hands shooting to his stomach. The omega laughed as the two little ones stared in amazement when their hands grew warm from their mother’s stomach. Hanzo looked up and saw Jessica crying into McCree’s stomach. The omega frowned worriedly but his mate shook his head with a smile.

 

“What's wrong sweetie?” The alpha asked.

 

“I'm… so… happy…” she continued sobbing into her father’s stomach.

 

Hanzo felt his heart flutter with warmth seeing his oldest pup so excited to become a big sister yet again. McCree detached the seven year old from him and walked her over to Hanzo so that she could also feel the warmth coming from the new baby. More tears flowed down her cheeks when she felt the warmth.

 

“I think this is the warmest it's ever been at this stage…” Hanzo smirked, “This pup is very loved…”

 

“They sure are…” McCree smiled back.

 

**\--- WITH GENJI ---**

 

“How many more children are they going to have before they get married!?” The cyborg alpha huffed.

 

“Calm your heart my love, your brother is happy, is he not?” The omnic floated up behind his mate and grabbed his hands holding them in his own.

 

“He seems to be, but if the cowman claims to love my brother so much, why then, won't he marry him!?” Genji growled.

 

“Perhaps, timing is an issue…” Zenyatta hummed, “They have three small children, and another on the way. I believe that they simply don't have the time to arrange a wedding.”

 

“Even so…” Genji sighed.

 

Zenyatta trailed his hands up his mate’s arms and squeezed his shoulders, kneading the tension out of them.

 

“Shall I help you relax?” The omnic monk offered.

 

“What are you offering?” Genji smirked seductively.

 

Zenyatta pauses sensing his mate’s desires and chuckled draping himself over Genji’s back, “Anything that might help you..”

 

“In that case…” Genji growled flipping Zenyatta onto their bed and pinning him down.

 

The omnic chuckled and shook his head, caressing his alpha’s cheek as Genji leaned down to press kisses to Zenyatta’s cool metal lips. The omnic opened his mouth slightly to allow his mate entrance. Zenyatta was always self conscious about not being a human to please his alpha, but Genji always made sure to push away his worries with love and affection.

 

“Hmmm Genji…” Zenyatta hummed as the alpha began trailing his hands down his body, letting his fingertips dip into every divot and crevice.

 

Genji broke off the kiss and smiled tangling his fingers into some sensitive wires near the omnic’s stomach.

 

“Zah-! Genji… zznnnaaaah...”

 

“You rile me up when you make those sounds…” the alpha growled.

 

“You know those are unintentional…” Zenyatta stated sounding rather shy and embarrassed.

 

“That's why I love them…” Genji leaned down and kissed at the wires in Zenyatta’s neck, “It means I'm making you feel so good that you can't contain it…”

 

“Zugh…” Zenyatta moaned as Genji reached a hand down to shimmy off his mate’s pants.

 

The monk squirmed under his alpha as the cyborg ninja massaged at the wires in his mate’s neck with his lips. Genji worked his way down between Zenyatta’s legs, running his fingers through the wires he found there. Genji has already memorized every wire entanglement in his mate’s body, knowing exactly which bundles of wires makes his mate weak.

 

“Zznngh!! Genji! Please! Don't tease!” Zenyatta moaned as his alpha continued playing with the wires around his dick and between his legs.

 

“Hang on, Zen, just gotta stretch you a little, get you ready for me.” Genji growled seductively and stuck three fingers in his mouth, making his mate watch as he wrapped his tongue around his digits wetting them thoroughly.

 

The omnic felt what he could only assume was a shudder as he watched his mate reach down and circle his hole with a finger.

 

“Za-ah! Gen-zji!” Zenyatta arched his back when his mate suddenly pushed a finger in. 

 

“Hm, I love the sound of your moans, Zen. You sound so pretty under me.” The alpha began slowly working his finger in and out of his omnic mate.

 

“Zzaaahhhhhnnnggghh…” Zenyatta moaned as the alpha slid another finger in, “You’re quite pushy… znngh… today. Are you excited… zauugh!!”

 

“Maybe I'm just wound up… and your noises are making me excited, Zen.” The alpha hummed and used his other hand to grab ahold of the omnic’s dick, slowly stroking it.

 

The monk groaned as his mate worked him between his legs, unconsciously spreading them more. Arching his back, Zen moaned loudly as Genji slid a third finger into him, spreading and stretching his hole, to be ready for him.

 

“Now who’s excited…” the alpha chuckled as he pumped his fingers faster in and out of his mate.

 

“Zzuh Genzzz--Genji!!” Zenyatta moaned.

 

The alpha huffed a short laugh and pulled his fingers out, listening to his mate’s whine. Genji pulled his pants off and jerked his leaking erection a few times before lining himself up with his mate’s hole.

 

“You ready, Zen?” He asked.

 

“Yes… I am… please take me…”

 

That was all the alpha needed to hear and he pushed forward, bottoming out in one thrust.

 

“Zooooohhhhh…” The omnic groaned feeling his alpha fill him so perfectly and stretch him just right.

 

“Ugh Zen… you're always so tight…” the alpha grunted above his mate.

 

“I am never--zngh-- prepared for how big you are--zah!” The omnic gasped beneath his alpha.

 

Genji leaned down to press a kiss to Zen’s lips as he pulled out and slammed back in, making the omnic arch his back again.

 

“Zen…” Genji groaned as he started to pick up his pace, “You feel so good… I can't… I’m not gonna last long…”

 

“Zuugh!! I… znnmmgh!! am already close as well….” Zenyatta gasped and squirmed feeling his alpha’s thrusts become rougher and deeper.

 

“Agh! Zen… it feels like you're sucking me in!” The alpha panted.

 

“H-harder… please… Genji-- znngh!”

 

“Ugh… ah… Zen…” the alpha rammed his hips into his mate as hard and as fast as he could, pushing his throbbing erection deeper and deeper with every thrust.

 

Zenyatta’s system was making all kinds of noises along with the whir of the fans trying to cool him down. That only turned on the cyborg even more as he fell to his elbows, pressing his chest against his mate’s. The omnic quickly wrapped his arms around the alpha clawing at his back.

 

“Genji! I-- Zzgggnnnaahhh!!!” Zenyatta arched his back as he came with no time to warn his alpha.

 

“Zen!!” Genji grunted, spilling his load into his mate, stilling as they twitched together, riding out their orgasms.

 

Zenyatta recovered first as his system rebooted and he lay panting while Genji collapsed on top of him, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Do you feel better now, Genji?” Zenyatta asked.

 

“Mmm much…” the alpha hummed, “You always know what I need…”

 

“That may be so, but it is you that follows through with it.” The omnic stated, “I am grateful that I am able to get you to relax.

 

“Yeah… thanks Zen…” Genji sighed, “I still wish that cowman would at least propose to my brother…”

 

Zen shook his head as the alpha pouted, “Some people do not feel the need for marriage. Your brother and McCree are fated mates, they bonded long ago, and are happy with each other, correct?”

 

“Yeah…” Genji sighed yet again, “But I just…”

 

“I understand…” Zenyatta ran his hands through his mate’s hair, “With you and your brother’s culture, it would be considered shameful that he and his mate are not married but already have children.”

 

“Yeah…” Genji snuggles his face into Zen’s chest, “Am I being a bad brother?”

 

“Of course not, you only want the best for your brother, it shows that you love him. I would say that, that feat makes you a very good brother.” The omnic reassured his mate.

 

The alpha looked up at his mate and moved in to share a sweet kiss with Zenyatta.

 

“You know, I am so glad that I confessed to you that day…” Genji chuckled as he broke the kiss.

 

“As am I…” Zenyatta hummed happily, “Although, your confession did frighten me.”

 

“I don't think it helped that I shouted my feelings at you.” The alpha continued laughing.

 

“Not the wisest when you haven't slept all night, and decide to be impulsive before daybreak.” The omnic chuckled as well reaching one hand up to caress his mate’s cheek, “But it worked for the better in the end.”

 

“It sure did.” Genji smiled and embraced his mate, “I love you Zen.”

 

“And I love you, Genji.” The omnic hummed feeling warm and safe in the alpha’s embrace.

 

**\--- WITH ZARYA ---**

 

“How many children do you think they’ll have before they finally decide they have enough?” The Russian alpha asked as she and her mate returned to their room.

 

“Honestly, I feel like Hanzo will pop out the most pups.” Pharah said, “They already have a head start of four!!”

 

“True, but do you think this will be their last child?”

 

“Not at all,” the Egyptian omega laughed, “I’m guessing 12, because that McCree and his obsession for noontime.”

 

“12 pups!? Fareeha! That's insane!” Zarya laughed.

 

“It’s possible!! Hanzo’s proving to be a fertile omega, and one that can deliver pups safely!” Pharah pointed out, “His pups are healthy too, so I don't think 12 is as impossible as you think!”

 

“I think Hanzo would chop McCree’s dick off before he even got pregnant with 5!”

 

“You’ll see Aleks!! I’ll even bet you money!! They're gonna have more than 5!!” The Egyptian had her game face on, smirking at her alpha.

 

“I love when you get feisty like that… you're on!” Zarya laughed as she and Pharah shook on their bet.

 

**\--- WITH WINSTON ---**

 

“What do you think, Ana?”

 

“What do I think?” The elder raised her brow, “I think we’re entering a baby boom.”

 

“Should we begin preparations then?” Winston asked.

 

“We could, but I think we should wait until we have one more on the way.” Ana said, “If we start expanding rapidly, and no one else has pups, it was a waste of money.”

 

“True… but there's technically already 6 children… aside from Hanzo and McCree’s three, if two were to be found and the other to be exposed, we'd need more space.” Winston said.

 

“Then we plan for it, but don't begin the operations until necessary…” Ana shrugged and took a deep breath, “It’s quite… sad… that of the four mothers that live under this roof, two of them are unable to act as such.”

 

“I agree…” Winston sighed, “I hope the news today didn't affect them badly…”

 

“I’m sure they're fine, you’re not giving them enough credit. They're stronger than you think.”

 

The scientist looked down at his files and paperwork sadly, “I know…”

 

“A storm's brewing, we need to take baby steps to ensure everyone's physical and emotional safety.” The elder beta stated.

 

**\--- ON THE MISSION ---**

 

“Lucio! Come here!” D.Va called in her meka.

 

“What’s happening, Hana?” The Brazilian omega skated over to her.

 

“So about what Mercy told us before we left…” she started.

 

“About Jami?” Lucio whispered.

 

“Yeah, do you think it's true?”

 

“I don't know…” Lucio frowned in worry, “I thought he would have at least told us if he was sleeping around with someone right?”

 

“That's what I thought too… he’s our best friend!”

 

“Well… I mean I guess… it's his personal life, he doesn't have to tell us everything…” Lucio pursed his lips and shrugged.

 

“But still! He's never even MENTIONED liking someone before!”

 

“Yeah but--”

 

“Do you think he even wants kids? What if we’re going through all this effort and he doesn't even want it!” D.Va said.

 

“I guess we'll just have to protect him and the baby, and let him make his own choice when he figures it out.” Lucio sighed looking in Junkrat’s direction.

 

“Would you want to keep it if you were in his shoes?”

 

Lucio paused looking down and away from D.Va with a trace of guilt on his face, “Of course.” He said before skating off leaving the female alpha confused and thinking she upset him.

 

_ Sorry Hana… Jami… I just… I can't tell you yet… but I will… I promise… _

 

**\--- WITH JUNKRAT ---**

 

The Australian omega was hurrying along on their escort mission along side the payload, D.Va at the front, Roadhog behind, himself and Brigitte on the left, Lucio and Tracer on the right. Junkrat was hurrying along not thinking much of the mission.

 

“C’mon! C’mon! C’mon! I hate waiting!!” Junkrat complained as he tried to hurry faster than the payload.

 

The Australian suddenly got his peg leg stuck between a couple of rocks he didn't see and was about to eat the dirt; but very suddenly, “Watch your stepper! You could have really gotten hurt, love!”

 

Junkrat looked up and saw that Tracer had caught him and stopped him from falling, “Ah cheers mate!”

 

The happy Brit giggled and bleeped off just as suddenly as she appeared, leaving the Aussie confused as he continued moving along with their escort mission.  _ She was on the other side of the payload, why did she go out of her way to stop me from falling…? _

 

**\--- BACK AT THE BASE ---**

 

“Do you really think this is the best plan of action?” Winston questioned Mercy, “You’re the Doctor, do you really want to allow Junkrat, as reckless as he is, to be out on missions while with child?”

 

“I can tell him as many times as possible that he needs to be more aware of himself and care about himself more, but he won't listen unless he has a reason to.” Mercy said, “When he realizes that he's pregnant, he may fall in love with the pup and take better care of himself as a result of wanting to care for the baby.”

 

“And what if he doesn't want to keep it?”

 

Mercy went silent for a moment before speaking again, “I… I don't know… I'm worried that if he doesn't want to keep it, he’ll end up being more reckless.”

 

“So this was a risky move then…” Winston sighed.

 

“Yes, very risky on my part, but I have a strong feeling that Junkrat will keep the child.” The doctor said, “Often times, omegas don't realize they want pups until they're suddenly carrying one inside them.”

 

“Let’s hope that's the case for Junkrat then…”

 

**Knock knock.**

 

“Come in?” Mercy called.

 

“Angela…” Soldier entered the office where Winston and Mercy were talking.

 

“What’s wrong, Jack?”

 

“Got anything good for colds?”  The older omega asked.

 

“I do but… you don't sound ill, Jack…” the doctor raised a brow.

 

“It’s not for me…”

 

Mercy and Winston looked at each other in realization before the Swiss medic nodded, “Come with me…”


	2. "With Every Death, Comes Honor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!!  
> I'm back with another chapter!!  
> Thanks for waiting!! And I hope you enjoy this chapter! Man I struggled so much!! But thanks to my awesome beta reader!! I managed to write a decent chapter!! Lol  
> Without further ado! Let's get it!

**\--- ONE WEEK LATER ---**

 

“Jessi-girl… wake up baby…” McCree shook his seven year old daughter gently to rouse her from sleep, “You gotta wake up sweetie…”

 

“Mmm no daddy... I'm tired…” she mumbled and turned away.

 

“I know sweetheart, but mama is waking up Hayden and Tristen right now, we’ve gotta get going…” McCree smiled and ran his hand through his daughter’s hair.

 

“But why daddy?” The little girl whimpered.

 

“We're gonna go see Aunty Ashe.”

 

“Aunty Ashe?!” Jessica sprung up from bed, “We’re really gonna go see her!?”

 

“Yes we are…” McCree chuckled, “You and your brothers are ridiculous, you three really love your Aunty Ashe…”

 

“Come on daddy! Let's go! We’re gonna be late!” Jessica jumped out of bed and ran to her dresser grabbing mismatched clothes causing her father to laugh.

 

“Jesse, I’ve dressed the boys, don't let-- Izumi!! You cannot wear your purple leggings with that red shirt!” Hanzo sounded mortified as he popped his head into his daughter’s room.

 

The seven year old huffed as her father laughed at the exchange.

 

“But mama!”

 

“Don't start with me Izumi, let your daddy help you, you can wear one or the other.” Hanzo sighed and left the room, with two dressed and sleepy boys following him.

 

“But I wanna wear these, daddy!” The little girl frowned.

 

“Honey-pie, mama said no, but I have an idea.” McCree reasoned with his daughter, “If you wear your black jeans, with this red shirt you wanted to wear, you'll match Aunty Ashe a little!

 

Jessica’s eyes widened as a smile crept across her face, “I wanna match Aunty Ashe!!” She squealed excitedly.

 

“Well there ya go!” McCree laughed.

 

“But wait daddy! Aunty Ashe wears red  _ and _ white!” Jessica said.

 

“Didn't Uncle Genji buy you that striped shirt?”

 

“Yeah! Then I'll match Aunty Ashe even more!!”

 

The seven year old ran to her dresser, stuffing her purple leggings and red shirt back into her drawers and pulled out the red and white striped shirt her Uncle bought her. McCree laughed watching his daughter struggle to get her jeans out. 

 

_ I mean, Hanzo would be mad that they aren't put back nicely, but at least they’re not on the floor… _

 

The alpha walked over and helped his daughter get out the clothes she wanted. McCree smiled and left her room so that she could get changed, and when she was done she emerged and grabbed her father’s hand. They walked down the hall to where her brother's and mama were waiting.

 

“You look very nice, Izumi.” Hanzo nodded with a smile.

 

“Daddy said I’m gonna match Aunty Ashe!” 

 

“You will, I'm sure she will be very prou--uuugh…” Hanzo covered his mouth and placed a hand on his stomach.

 

“Han, ya alright?” McCree was at his side instantly, “Morning sickness?”

 

The Japanese omega nodded and heaved a bit. McCree's eyes widened as he rushed his omega to the nearest bathroom. The children gathered at the door and peeked in worriedly watching their mother vomit into the toilet.

 

“Mama…?” Hayden spoke with a quiver to his voice.

 

“Your mama is alright…” McCree reassures his children while holding his mate’s hair back, “The new baby is just pushing around mama’s insides to make room…”

 

“The baby make mama sick?” Tristen asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah, only for a little while,” McCree nodded, “Mama will feel better in a little bit…”

 

“Ugh…” Hanzo groaned as he sat back for a moment, “We’re going to be late…”

 

“I’m sure Ashe will understand,” McCree said rubbing his mate’s back, “Just let it out, and when you're done, we'll head out.”

 

Hanzo heaved a few more times until he was done, and when he no longer felt sick, he went back to his and McCree’s room to brush his teeth again. After returning to his family, they made sure they had everything before heading out. Halfway there, Hanzo looked back to his children and chuckled.

 

“It was smart to leave so early…” the omega mused turning to his mate.

 

“They asleep?” McCree laughed, “At least they won't be grouchy when we get there.”

 

Hanzo nodded with a light chuckle turning back to smile softly at his sleeping pups. He suddenly felt a hand press against his lower abdomen and he looked down at it, following the arm up to his mate who was smirking.

 

“Must you?” Hanzo raised a brow.

 

“Come on, Han!” McCree laughed, “You know when the kids are up I won't get to feel the new one! Besides, you both love it, I feel how warm it is…”

 

“You never could keep your hands off my stomach…” Hanzo sighed shaking his head and pressing his hand over his mate’s holding it firmly against his flat tummy, “Through all of my pregnancies, you were practically glued to my belly…”

 

“I can't help it, I love being a daddy, and it's so cute feeling how warm they get when I'm loving up on them.”

 

Hanzo just gave a short chuckle, enjoying the feeling of father and baby bonding in comfortable silence. The children awoke as the family arrived to Ashe’s hidden mansion on Route 66.

 

“Well, if it isn't my favorite litter of pups…” the beta woman chuckled, “You’re a bit late… Jesse McCree…”

 

“AUNTY ASHE!!” Came a collective shriek from the three children running past their parents.

 

Ashe squatted down and held her arms open, ready to embrace them as they came running to her.

 

“You all look so cute!! I can tell your mama dressed you, Hayden and Tristen!” She smiled and tickled the boys’ tummies, “But you… Miss Jessica… did you get dressed all by yourself?”

 

“Yeah!! I match you Aunty Ashe!” The seven year old grinned.

 

“You sure do!! It's a good look on you, sweetheart!” Ashe winked and ruffled Jessica’s hair, “So, you got any more teeth loose yet?”

 

“I've got one loose tooth!! It's this one here!!” Jessica wiggled one of her bottom teeth to prove her point.

 

“Oh yeah!! That's not quite ready to come out yet but it's starting to wiggle!!” Ashe laughed.

 

Hayden ran up to her and opened his mouth showing her a new gap in his teeth excitedly.

 

“Oh! Hayden you lost your first tooth!” Ashe squealed, “You're growing up real fast! Pretty soon you'll have lots missing like your big sister!”

 

Hayden gasped and covered his mouth, he looked at Jessica who smiled proudly. Hayden shook his head looking worriedly up at Ashe.

 

“Aw don't worry little fella, your big boy teeth will grow in…” Ashe smiled and patted his head standing to her feet, “Now, I know you two don't suddenly ask to visit for no reason… let’s move inside and you can tell me what the news is…”

 

The family entered her mansion, the entrance being sealed by Bob behind them.

 

“Bob!!” The kids shrieked and jumped and climbed all over the butler omnic.

 

“Bob, entertain the pups for a minute would you? I'd like to have a word with McCree and Hanzo.”

 

The omnic simply stared at Ashe as the adults walked away. He picked up all three children in one arm, all giggling, and carried them to the playroom Ashe set up when she found out Hanzo was pregnant with Jessica.

 

“So…” Ashe chuckled as she sat in the living room smirking at the couple, “A certain change in scent tells me I might already know the news…?”

 

McCree smiled and nodded. Hanzo looked at Ashe, “I'm pregnant again.”

 

“Baby number four!!” Ashe hollered, “How exciting! How far along are you?”

 

“About seven weeks… it's still fairly early.” Hanzo said.

 

“Awww!” The beta squealed, “Well, get that belly over here! I need to introduce myself!”

 

Hanzo chuckled, shaking his head as he walked over to Ashe. The beta knelt and placed her hands on the archer’s stomach and smiled.

 

“Listen here, little ankle biter,” The gang leader laughed, “You better treat your mama good, otherwise he ain't gonna bring you to meet me officially! So behave in there so I can meet you! Don't make your Aunty Ashe repeat herself, munchkin!”

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes with a smile as Ashe stood up to hug him. 

 

_ These Americans...  _

 

“Jesse, you better play Jenga sometime,” Ashe shook her head.

 

“Why Jenga?” McCree raised an eyebrow.

 

“Because obviously…” Ashe gestured to Hanzo’s stomach and in the direction of the playroom, “Your pull out game is  _ WEAK _ !”

 

“Hey!” McCree shouted defensively,

 

Hanzo simply chuckled as the once comrades had a playful banter.

 

The family stayed for a couple hours, catching up with Ashe. The pups loved playing with Bob, climbing on him and running around with him. 

 

Ashe was watching Bob play with the pups and smiled, “Ya know, I think he misses when I was young, and he’d look after me…”

 

“Why do you say that?” McCree asked turning to the beta woman.

 

“Everytime you bring your precious pups around, he gets real sad when it's time you have to leave…” Ashe sighed and shook her head, “He’s been good to me, but I keep feeling like he’d be better off if I left him to guard some day care or something.”

 

“Bob’s basically the only family you got left Ashe…” McCree said, “And I know we ain't always been on the best of terms, but the closest thing you got to family is me, Hanzo, and the pups…”

 

McCree let out a chuckled as Bob let himself be tackled by his three rascals, “The kids love Bob, and they love you. Hell, Jessica just about had a fit before we came to see you, and the thing that made her happy was that she was gonna match you.”

 

“She’s a sweetheart, I can definitely see why she's got daddy wrapped all tightly around her little finger.” Ashe chuckled, “Daddy’s baby girl…”

 

“She might be, but all my kids got me wrapped around their fingers, even the little one on the way.” McCree shook his head with a warm smile, “And I can see that you're starting to wrap around their fingers too, I bet they'd be ecstatic if they got to see you more often.”

 

“Hah, you looking to move back to old Route 66?” 

 

“I was thinking that you would come join Overwatch, you and Bob would both be welcome…” McCree offered, “We could always use a few more bodies to help on missions, and I’m sure Bob would get along with a few of the other omnics that live with us! Come on, Ashe! What do you say?”

 

“Look, it’s a nice offer, especially for Bob, but we're outlaws, Jesse. I’m surprised I haven't been found out and snitched on yet.”

 

“We have outlaws working with us too, as long as you don't steal or cause trouble with what we gotta fight against, you'd be welcome and safe with us!” McCree insisted.

 

“Look, that's not the pace my life is going Jesse, it ain't my style,” Ashe sighed, “But I’ll come check it out, it might be nice to know somewhere I could send Bob when he’s ready to retire to a less on the run type lifestyle.”

 

“You know that so long as you're running that life, Bob is gonna follow,” McCree stated, “He’s the only family you got, but you don't realize you're all he has left too…”

 

The cowboy stood up from his seat and stretched, “At least consider it, Ashe. Who knows, maybe you'll even get to relax and settle down one day.”

 

“I’ll think about it Jesse… thanks though…”

 

Jesse McCree headed over to his kids and started playing with them and Bob, Hanzo came over to Ashe and took the seat previously occupied by his mate.

 

“How you feeling Hanzo?” Ashe asked.

 

“A little nauseous but nothing I haven't had before.” Hanzo said.

 

“How’s this one treating you?” Ashe asked shooting the omega’s stomach a look, “I mean obviously you got the morning sickness, but other than that?”

 

“I feel calmer with this one so far,” Hanzo said, “I don't know if it's because it's my fourth pregnancy, and I know what to expect, or if this child is just making me feel like that.”

 

“Could be both.” Ashe said, “You aren't worried about what is gonna happen, so because you're calmer the baby is calm too?”

 

“That’s possible.” Hanzo chuckled and placed his hand on his stomach feeling it begin to warm slightly.

 

“I'm glad you and Jesse found each other.” Ashe gave a content sigh, “Fated mates are so rare nowadays and yet you two managed to find each other.”

 

“And yet, despite being fated mates, we didn't bond and have Izumi until years after we met…” Hanzo shook his head.

 

“You and Jesse, so stubborn, both of you.” Ashe laughed, “Poor Jessica gets it from both sides.”

 

“Actually, it wasn't us being stubborn for once…” Hanzo sighed thinking back, “We weren't in any situation to be bonding and bringing children into the world, it was too dangerous.”

 

“Oh?” Ashe raised a brow, “You know, I don't think I ever got the full story on how you two met.”

 

“It’s quite a long one.” Hanzo chuckled, “To shorten it, I met him when he was with Blackwatch, and sort of Talon. He knew Talon was not a righteous organization, we had already fallen in love when he left to help Overwatch capture the base we were at.”

 

“Huh, got the goody-two shoes heart after he met you.”

 

“I don't think it was me that changed him from how he was when he was with you and the gang.” Hanzo shook his head.

 

“Then what do you think did it?”

 

“When I met him, he was a changed man already, I think he saw the leader as a father figure… and straightened out.” Hanzo told the beta.

 

“The leader?”

 

“Yes, from what I've been told, he was once an overwatch agent himself.”

 

“Huh… I wonder what he’s like…” Ashe commented, “Changing a wanted criminal like Jesse into the family man he is now…”

 

“Indeed…”

 

**\--- ON A MISSION THREE WEEKS LATER ---**

 

“Junkrat look out!”

 

The Australian omega turned and saw as their main medic was struck hard by an outlaw omnic.

 

“Whoa! Doc!” Junkrat blew the omnic away with a mine as he rushed to her side, “What in the blue blazes were you thinkin’!? You're our main medic!”

 

“But you weren’t-” mercy gasped trying to catch her breath as she had gotten the wind knocked out of her, “Paying- attention-”

 

“So what!? I'm not a healer! I can afford to take some damage!” Junkrat frowned and went off, “ _ You _ are a goddamn  _ healer _ ! For crying out loud you're not meant to be a fucking meat shield! Why did you even do that?!”

 

“I… uh…” Mercy shifted her eyes away from the omega.

 

“Mercy…? Why. Did. You. Take. The. Hit. For. Me?” Junk ground out completely irritated that the supposedly smart doctor couldn't see why protecting him like that was a stupid idea.

 

“I just…” Mercy looked into his eyes worriedly, “I wanted to protect you.”

 

“Why!?”

 

“Because-!” Mercy paused and then sighed, “because… I'm pretty sure you're pregnant, Junkrat.”

 

Junkrat’s eyes widened and he frowned, “You think I'm… why would you think that!? Mate, I don't even got a gut!”

 

“I passed by your room during your heat… and I heard you were with Roadhog…” Mercy admitted, “You've been moody and emotional… you’ve also started to smell differently.”

 

Junkrat snarled, “What!? And you just decided it was best to protect me--?!....” he paused and thought back over the past few missions.

 

**\--- DURING A PAST MISSION THREE WEEKS AGO ---**

 

Winston, Hammond, Soldier 76, Junkrat, Brigitte, and Ana were sent out to King’s Row to deal with a band of outlaw omnics trying to wreak havoc in the streets at night. They had decided to split up for the time being to locate the group and report in on the intercoms. Junkrat went down a back alley trying to set up a trap just in case. He laid the trap but it didn't open properly, so he struggled with it trying to get it to set right when  he was startled by a booming voice.

 

“Junkrat!” Soldier shouted as he shot a helix and jumped in front of the other omega just in time to block him.

 

“Wha--?” Junkrat turned in shock to see Soldier take out a group of omnics that nearly snuck up on him.

 

“You need to be more aware of yourself!” Soldier huffed, “You could have gotten hurt! A-”

 

Soldier stopped and turned on his heel stomping away. 

 

“Uh… th-thanks…?” Junkrat called after the older omega. 

 

_ That was weird… why’d he come back me up? I could have taken them… _

 

**\--- ON A MISSION TWO WEEKS AGO ---**

 

This time; Reinhardt, Zarya, Junkrat, Mei, Lucio, and Zenyatta were sent to a Nepal village that had recently been ambushed by a new type of omnic, one that was able to shoot out a barrage of ammunition, all different kinds as well. Junkrat, Zarya, And Zenyatta were sent out to find any survivors of the village while Reinhardt, Mei, and Lucio were assigned to clear the area of any left over omnic pieces or whole omnics themselves. Junkrat had hobbled into a little shack on the edge of the cliff, his back to the outside world as he checked the shack for signs of life or of someone hiding when a loud voice shouted behind him and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“EXPERIENCE TRANQUILITY!!”

 

The Australian omega got startled and turned to see the omnic monk floating behind him blocking him from a barrage of missiles flying towards them. The monk’s transcendence deterred them to hit in areas all around them but not one of them hitting the monk himself or the omega behind him.

 

“You should be aware of your surroundings…” Zenyatta said as he returned to floating normally.

 

“Yeah, but mate you could have saved a bunch of other people with your fancy glowing trick there…” Junk raised a brow, “Why use it on me?”

 

“Is it not important to make sure all my comrades are safe? Besides, Lucio was with the rest of the group.” Zen explained, “He noticed you went off so I came to get you, let's go.”

 

The omnic floated off leaving Junkrat slightly confused and unsure of what just happened.

 

**\--- ON A MISSION ONE WEEK AGO ---**

 

This last mission before the present day mission, Orisa, Roadhog, Junkrat, Widowmaker, Ana and Mercy were requested to deal with a gang of criminal arsonists that were starting riots in Rialto. They had to split up fairly evenly, Mercy staying with Orisa, Ana hanging back behind Roadhog. Junk thought he was flying solo while dealing with the mob of omnics and people, criminals all alike. He was shooting his grenades into a crowd, all trying to gang up on him. He thought he was doing pretty well for himself until he noticed certain bodies were dropping around him and in the crowd. 

 

_ What, they tripping on their own feet? _

 

Then Junkrat saw the slight bullet lines that lead to the next body that dropped.

 

“A… bullet line…?” Junk suddenly turned around and looked up high and into the shadows, “Widow?! Sheila!! When did you get here?! Have you always been on this mission?!”

 

Widow unscoped from her gun and gave the omega a flat look, “you’re welcome…”

 

“No for real! When did you get here?!”

 

“I'm just good at my job, you imbecile…” she grappled away after a shake of her head.

 

_ When did she get there though... _

 

**\--- PRESENT DAY ---**

 

“Even Widow protected me…” Junk whispered in realization, “Everyone knows don't they!? You told  _ everyone _ but me! If I am pregnant shouldn't I have been the first to know!?”

 

“I just-”

 

“No! You didn't think about that did you!?” Junkrat kicked off, “Does Roadie know too!? Did you ever so kindly inform him of this as well!?”

 

“No, Roadhog doesn't know-”

 

“What made you think I'd want a pup in the first place!?” Junkrat snarled, “I’m a young, single, omega! I don't have time for a kid! I'm also  _ wanted _ !! You think that I'd keep something that could hold me back or get me caught!?”

 

“Junkrat, Wait-!”

 

“Oh FUCK OFF!”

 

Mercy shrunk back from him as she didn't expect him to get so loud.

 

“Who said I even want it?! I DON’T! And my personal life does not involve you!” Junkrat turned angrily, “Keep your bloody upturned nose out of it!”

 

The Australian omega hobbled away grumbling to himself, scowling. Mercy looked down feeling bad about what just happened and what she did.

 

_ I really thought he'd want it… and I thought that'd help him take better care of himself… but now… _

 

**\--- BACK AT THE BASE ---**

 

Soldier 76 was sitting in their common area staring at the newspaper, not reading it, simply staring at it.

 

“You know, normally when people read the paper, they move their eyes so that they’re not reading the same word over and over…” Ana pulled the old soldier from his thoughts.

 

Soldier looked up at his comrade and shook his head.

 

“A penny for your thoughts, Jack?” she asked sitting across from him sipping her tea.

 

“Not thoughts, just memories and what ifs…” Soldier sighed putting the paper down and massaging his forehead.

 

Ana hummed and pursed her lips, having a feeling she knew exactly which memories plagued the omega.

 

**\--- WITH JUNKRAT ---**

 

“Who does she think she is?!” The Australian omega grumbled to himself, “I can’t believe the nerve of her fucking goody-two shoes, upturned nose, fucking- RRAAAGH!”

 

The Australian omega paused and looked down at his stomach, his hand instinctively came up but it paused hesitantly hovering over it.  _ There’s really a kid in there…? _ Junkrat dropped his hand and shook his head frowning again.

 

“I can’t be bothered by a brat!” Junkrat continued hobbling along complaining to himself but he didn’t see the omnic coming up to his side

 

He turned just as the omnic swung its arm smashing into Junkrat’s stomach and flinging him backwards. The Australian omega hit the ground with a sickening thud, gasping as the wind was knocked from his lungs.

 

“Junkrat!”

 

Mercy flew over to him shooting down the omnic in the process, she knelt down next to the gasping omega. Junkrat grabbed her hand and whimpered as much as he could trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

 

“I-It hurts…” Junkrat whimpered, “Why…? Wh-What’s happening?”

 

Mercy saw his hand clutching at his stomach and she sighed sadly, “What you wanted to happen… You’re miscarrying…”

 

Junkrat’s eyes widened and he looks at Mercy, fear in his eyes, “P-please! Stop it!”

 

The medic is taken aback by the omega’s sudden change in heart but was brought back to her senses when she noticed that in between the cramping sensations Junkrat was beginning to lose consciousness

 

“Stay with me, Junkrat!”

 

The medic quickly picked up the Australian omega and was flying back to their drop ship to take them back to the base.

 

“Junkrat was hit! I’m taking him back to base, send McCree and Zenyatta to replace us!”

 

“Understood.” Ana responded back, “Dispatching now.”

 

Mercy rushed to the drop ship and hurried back, keeping an eye on Junkrat’s condition. The omega whimpered the whole way back to the base, his head shifting from side to side as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

 

“Just hang on, Junkrat!” Mercy said trying to reassure him, “We’re almost there!”

 

When Mercy landed, Ana ran into the hangar to meet them, “Is he alright? Is it the baby?”

 

“I had to tell him about the baby, and he kicked off at me, he walked away and an omnic got to him, hit him in the stomach…” Mercy continued explaining as they rushed him into the med bay.

 

There, Mercy, put a strap on him to monitor the baby’s heart rate and set him up with a pregnancy safe IV drip. Ana prepared an injection to stop the cramps and calm the adrenaline in the poor omega. Mercy undressed Junkrat and put him in a robe, checked between his legs and saw a small amount of blood but it seemed like they got to the base just in time as the bleeding had stopped before it could get worse and be any more dangerous for the pup inside. The Swiss omega and the Egyptian beta stepped back when they felt they were done and looked at Junkrat to see him looking back at them.

 

“Is it done?”

 

“We’re done, how are you feeling?” Ana asked.

 

“I dunno…” Junkrat looked down at his stomach for a second before asking, “Is it gone?”

 

“The heart rate monitor says it’s okay but I’d like to do an internal scan if that’s okay with you.” Mercy said stepping forward.

 

“Sure…” The Australian omega nodded and Mercy quickly went about setting Junkrat up for a scan.

 

Junkrat frowned in discomfort when Mercy got the wand situated but it was replaced by a wide eyed stare at the monitor when Mercy smiled at it.

 

“There it is…”

 

Junk didn’t say anything he just stared at it. Mercy looked back at him and had a hard time trying to figure out what was going through his head. The Swiss medic swore she saw some love in his eyes as he stared at his baby being displayed.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s healthy…” Mercy said, “You’re about 12 weeks along…”

 

“Okay…” Junkrat said looking away from the monitor.

 

Mercy frowned and looked at Ana, the elder pursed her lips and shrugged slightly. Mercy gave a light sigh before removing the wand and sanitizing it. She left the monitor on and walked over to her computer. Junkrat frowned down into his lap and at his stomach, Ana caught the confused and lost look in his eyes and her heart went out to him.

 

“Junkrat…” Mercy approached him, “Jamison…”

 

Junkrat looked up at her and she handed him the ultrasounds, “Come to me if you need anything, but it looks like this is a strong pup, right here…”

 

The Australian omega looked at the pictures as Mercy walked out of the room. He unfolded the pictures gingerly and looked at each one, running his thumb over each picture taking in the sight of what looked very obviously like a forming fetus. He looked down at his stomach and back at the pictures, tears filling his eyes. Junkrat instinctively put his hand on his stomach but then removed it and dropped the pictures at his side and cried into his hand.

 

“What am I going to do…”

 

**\--- OUTSIDE ---**

 

“What do you think?” Ana asked.

 

“I think he wants it, but he doesn’t think he should keep it…” Mercy shook her head, “I didn’t think about this…”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be okay…” Ana said, “He needs time, just give him some space to figure things out.”

 

“Yeah…” Mercy sighed again.

 

_ Beep _ .

 

“We’re coming in for a landing, open the hangar doors please…” Zarya said anxiously over the headset.

 

“On my way.” Ana said back and ran off to let everyone into the base.

 

Lucio and D.Va sprinted out of the drop ship as soon as it landed.

 

“HOW’S JAMI!?” They asked in unison.

 

“He’s alright.” Ana said, “He and baby are fine, but don’t approach him about it.”

 

“Does he still not know?” Genji asked walking out hand in hand with his mate.

 

“He knows about the baby, but he’s conflicted about it. Give him space and let him figure it out.”

 

“Does Roadhog know?” Zarya asked.

 

“No, Roadhog hasn’t returned from his solo mission yet.” Ana stated, “However, we don’t want him to know yet, if he finds out, let it be through Junkrat.”

 

“So we still keep it a secret then?” McCree clarified.

 

“Yes, now all of you head to the debriefing conference room, we have a mission to discuss.”

 

Everyone walked out seeming more tense than when they arrived. Lucio and D.Va looked at each other and frowned before following Ana out.

 

**\--- WITH SOLDIER ---**

 

The oldest omega in the base was hurrying to the med bay to ask Mercy for an update on Junkrat. 

 

_ Did he actually lose it? How could he be so reckless?! Doesn’t he realize--?! _

 

Soldier stopped dead in his tracks as he passed by one of the entrances of the base. He stared in shock at who he saw stumbled through the door. 

 

_ There’s no way… _

 

“Not the first face I was hoping to see…”

 

Reaper stood in the door slightly battered and limping with Soldier staring at him trying to process what was going on.

 

“The monkey around?” Reaper asked, “I got the intel--”

 

Soldier recovered from the shock and launched a full straight jab at his ex comrade.

 

“How fucking  _ DARE _ you show your mug around here!” Soldier tackled Reaper and pinned him down, “What right do you have to show up here!? After you fucking  _ LEFT  _ us!?  _ BETRAYED  _ us?!”

 

Reaper grabbed Soldier’s hands before he could throw another punch and struggled with him, trying to flip them over to gain the upper hand.

 

“What is it any of your business what I do?!” Reaper growled.

 

“It’s my business when you put  _ MY  _ team in danger and sold us out!” Soldier snapped back at Reaper, “IT’S BEEN 12 YEARS!!!”

 

“Get the fuck off me!” Reaper managed to flip them over and pinned Soldier down throwing a punch which Soldier managed to dodge and roll Reaper over sliding out of his hold.

 

Reaper growled as he and Soldier charged at each other, throwing a punch and hitting each other. Soldier used his momentum and swung his leg up and around, his heel making direct contact with Reaper’s jaw, sending the slightly older alpha to the ground. Reaper used that opportunity to sweep Soldier’s leg out from under him, sending him falling to the ground. Reaper went to climb back on top of Solider and pin him down when he was suddenly grabbed under his arms and pulled away.

 

“Reaper, I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” Winston said as he held him back.

 

“Yeah well, shit happens, DON’T IT?!”

 

Reaper growled and got out of Winston’s grip as Reinhardt was about to help Soldier up. Reaper tackled Soldier, pinning him down yet again. He cranked his arm back and Soldier yelped and flinched away. For just a moment Reaper’s grip loosened as he stared at Soldier under him until...

 

“Lights out!”

 

Ana shot her sleep dart at Reaper and he fell to his side limply. Reinhardt helped a slightly shaken Soldier up off the ground, Zenyatta wrapped an arm around his shoulders and walked him off back to his room. Ana watched and made sure Soldier was out of the room before she walked over to the limp Reaper and frowned disappointedly down at him.

 

“I know that he might be able to handle himself and fight on his own, but he is still and  _ omega _ ! Don’t growl at him!” Ana shook her head, “Please take him to the room we prepared for him while we wait for the sleep affects to wear off.”

 

Winston nodded and picked him up, carrying him off.

 

“Alright everyone, we will debrief later…” Ana sighed turning back to the group she was supposed to close the mission out with, “For today, you’re all dismissed, first thing tomorrow, meet in the conference room, thank you.”

 

Lucio, D.Va, and Zarya walked away back to their rooms leaving Genji and McCree standing there in shock. They looked at each other before staring at where Reaper had been carried off. Genji shook his head and looked at McCree.

 

“That was him…” Genji said.

 

“Y-Yeah it was…”

 

“Ana will answer all our questions tomorrow, go back to my brother…” Genji clapped his comrade on the shoulder and headed back to his room.

 

Jesse McCree couldn’t believe what he’d seen, he didn’t even know how long he was standing there in shock until his mate came out to find him

 

“Jesse…?” Hanzo walked up to his mate and grabbed his hand caressing his knuckles, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Sorry Han, I…” McCree turned to Hanzo.

 

The Japanese omega looked up at his mate, his brows furrowed in worry, his free hand cradling his 10 week bump.

 

“I just…” McCree looked back towards the hallway Winston disappeared into, “I just saw my dad for the first time in nearly eight years…”

 

Hanzo gasped, “He’s here?”

 

“Yeah…” McCree’s voice broke slightly, “And it hurts that I barely recognized him… he hasn’t been doing well, Han…”

 

“He’ll be alright, Jesse.” Hanzo said embracing his emotionally distraught alpha, “You didn't look up to him because he was weak… he’s strong and he taught you to be strong too, you’ll both be alright.”

 

McCree nodded and hugged his omega tightly, feeling the warmth of his mate and his bump pressing softly against his own stomach. 

 

_ Yeah, everything's gonna be fine… _

 

**\--- IN SOLDIER’S ROOM ---**

 

“Please, calm down…” Zenyatta spoke as Soldier broke down in tears.

 

The older omega knelt on the ground burying his face in his hands, heaving heavy sobs, “why… why'd  _ he  _ have to come back… why…”

 

The omnic monk knelt down and rubbed Soldier’s back soothingly, trying to calm the distressed omega. Zenyatta rubbed Soldier’s back and thought to himself how to calm him down. 

 

Zenyatta grabbed soldier’s arm, “Come now, I’m sure the floor isn't very comfortable…” he helped the older omega stand and helped him to sit on his bed.

 

Soldier wrapped his arms around the omnic and continued sobbing. Zenyatta simply held the older omega back, allowing him the comfort and time to let his emotions to flow.

 

Soldier was crying so hard that he nearly screamed as the omnic held him. He sought out warmth from Zenyatta and the omnic did his best to provide it. Slowly but surely, Soldier calmed down to a sniffle and took a few deep breaths before pulling out of the omnic’s arms.

 

“I’m sorry…” Solider said as he wiped his eyes, “I don't know what came over me…”

 

“You  _ do _ know what came over you…” Zenyatta said floating to the dresser to grab the tissue box.

 

Soldier looked up at him with swollen eyes, thanking him when he was handed a tissue.

 

“Your heart was broken long ago,” Zenyatta said, “The saying goes that time heals all wounds.”

 

“But it's been 12 years…” Soldier looked down sadly wiping his eyes and nose, “That should have been enough time…”

 

“You of all people should know that when wounds are especially deep, they take much longer to heal.” Zenyatta stated, “And a broken heart, is a wound that never heals properly, and is easily reopened…”

 

Soldier let a few more tears fall and wiped at them quickly.

 

“With this broken and scarred heart of your’s, you carry years of regret and baggage and trust issues.” Zenyatta nodded, “I do not blame you for your reaction.”

 

“I'm too old for this…” Soldier’s voice broke as more tears flooded his eyes, “...this…  _ shit _ !”

 

“Emotions are not only for the young…” Zenyatta said gently, handing Soldier another tissue.

 

“I shouldn't have to deal with things like this at my age! I have too much else to worry about than to deal with- with- drama! And and and past emotions!” Soldier cried exasperatedly, “There are bigger, more important things to deal with than to deal with what happened in my past…”

 

“Well… they say that there's no time like the present.” The omnic monk said as he went to get the emotionally unstable omega a glass of water.

 

Soldier sat in thought for a while, waiting for Zenyatta to come back, and also thinking about the words the monk spoke to him.

 

“I know that things ended suddenly, and very badly.” Zenyatta said entering the room again and handing Soldier the glass of water, “But you and he were lovers once…”

 

“No we weren't…” Soldier sniffled and looked away gulping some water, “I don't know him, the man I loved died a long time ago… that man out there is a reaper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! If you guys enjoyed my work you should deffo check out my beta reader's stuff! JetRed93 does commissions for cheap and they're great quality!!  
> She's got all kinds of oneshots as well as an ongoing fic!  
> Be sure to check her out!!  
> Thanks for reading!!!


	3. "Back Into The Mix"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy guys!! Thanks so much for waiting!!  
> And thanks to my amazing beta reader who not only pushed me to finish this chapter but also worked hard to edit it in time!! She's fantastic!!  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!! :D

“Get the fuck out of the kitchen goddamnit!”

 

Soldier snapped at Reaper who was only trying to get himself some breakfast. Winston and Mercy who were quietly discussing more missions and health reports froze at how suddenly Soldier had risen his voice. Hanzo was up trying to sneak himself some coffee but as soon as he heard that, he turned right around and went back to his room. Zenyatta was staring between the two of them, feeling quite a bit of tension, and was awfully concerned for his fellow omega. Reaper was about to snap back at him when Ana snuck up behind him and cleared her throat before pushing past him.

 

Reaper gave a big huff and shrugged, “Fine. Didn't wanna see your face this morning anyway.”

 

The alpha stormed out trying to seem calm when he was actually quite irked, Zenyatta floated over to Soldier and placed a hand on his back. Soldier looked down and away before leaving the kitchen and shrugging Zenyatta off. The omnic monk stared at the older omega worriedly.

 

“What should we do?” Mercy asked Winston quietly.

 

“Perhaps, we can rekindle their old flame?” The scientist raised a brow.

 

“How will we do that? We need to get them back together, but they can’t even stand being in the same room.” The Swiss medic gave a sigh.

 

Winston looked down and suddenly came up with an idea, “What about this?” 

 

Ana, Zenyatta, and Mercy glanced at each other before nodding at the scientist.

 

**\--- THE NEXT WEEK ---**

 

“What am I doing on a mission with  _ him _ !?”

 

Reaper and Soldier shouted in unison. The alpha and omega looked at each other and glared before turning away from each other.

 

“Both of you need to pull your weight!” Ana scolded, “With Junkrat and Hanzo both off the list we can't afford exhausting our other  _ teammates _ !”

 

“Besides,” Winston added, “Both of your ultimate abilities are good at crowd control.”

 

They stayed silent and facing away from each other.

 

“Come on you two! Enough with this.” Mercy huffed, “Just get the mission over with so we can all get home safely! And then you two can throw tantrums  _ away _ from each other.”

 

Soldier and Reaper shut up and stopped pouting realizing that the angelic omega was right. Reinhardt was driving the dropship and felt the tension at his back, as well as the uncomfortable silence.

 

“Winston! Can you tell us about this mission?” Reinhardt called to the scientist.

 

“Sure!”

 

There was a display that appeared in front of everyone as Winston explained their strategy.

 

“We’re going back to the Eco-Point where Mei was frozen.” Winston explained, “She said that a lot of those computers had a lot of valuable data, some even encrypted so that no one could gather intel unless they could get through coding firewalls.”

 

“Is it the encrypted data we’re after?” Soldier asked.

 

“Maybe if you let the monkey talk, we'll find out.” Reaper commented just loud enough for Soldier to here.

 

“The fuck did you say!?” The older omega snapped his head in Reaper’s direction, “You ain't got no respect for anyone do you!?”

 

“Did I speak directly to you!?” Reaper went to growl but Ana cleared her throat.

 

“He’s a  _ scientist _ !” Soldier hissed.

 

“Jack, I appreciate you defending me, but it's alright.” Winston nodded.

 

The old soldier sighed and turned back to the display.

 

“We’re after the data encrypted behind various firewalls.” Winston continued, “Mei has given me all the clearance and access codes to allow me access to download the files.”

 

Various cameras activated at their destination and showed footage on their displays.

 

“Since being abandoned, Eco-point has become infested with rouge omnics and scavengers.” Winston said, “I will need everyone’s help to eliminate threats as I download the data we need.”

 

“So what  _ is _ this data we’re retrieving?” Reaper asked.

 

“Why do you need to know?” Soldier murmured loud enough for Reaper to hear him.

 

“Fucking excuse you!?”

 

Ana rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Don't make me sleep dart both of you.”

 

Reaper was on the verge of a growl but bit his tongue to resist the urge to express his anger and irritation in such a way. He couldn't risk putting half of his team out of commission, despite how angry one particular teammate was making him.

 

“So when we get there, we’re going to split up in teams,” Winston said, “Everyone has a role here, so I’ll explain the best way for the mission to go smoothly.”

 

“Remember that the mission comes first, and if we can all work together, then we can all go home together.” Ana gave Reaper and Soldier a threatening look.

 

“Reinhardt, you and Mercy will go down this west corridor, stay as hidden as possible. The door to the central computer is here, and when I arrive, I will need your shield, Reinhardt.” Winston said, “Mercy, you are needed to help Reinhardt keep his shield up and keep an eye out for omnics or scavengers that managed to escape Ana’s watchful eye

 

"I LIVE FOR THIS!” Reinhardt called from the driver’s cabin.

 

“Ana will follow me and head down this east corridor. She will pick out a spot to camp.” Winston explained, “Ana, you’ll need to be able to see me as well as the dropship. You’ll be alerting Mercy and Reinhardt as to which direction enemies are coming from, and possibly providing extra damage and healing if they're getting overwhelmed.”

 

“Understood,” Ana nodded.

 

“Once we’re all in position, I’ll start the download which will set off an alarm from what Mei told me.” The scientist continued, “Before I start, Ana will signal or call for Soldier and Reaper--”

 

“ _ What _ !?” The alpha and omega shouted simultaneously.

 

“You two will need to--”

 

“I’m not working with him!” Reaper finally growled, causing Mercy and Soldier to flinch, and made Reinhardt growl back lowly and grip the controls tighter.

 

“You have a  _ role _ to play here, Reaper.” Ana said through gritted teeth, “Don't work with us then, if you want to get us all killed!”

 

Reaper grit his teeth, ready to growl again.

 

“You growl at me again and you  _ will  _ regret it.” The elder beta woman snarled.

 

The alpha across from her rolled his eyes and huffed. Ana’s brows raised and she unbuckled herself from her seat and stepped over to him. Reaper gave her a side eye as she stood in front of him with a brow raised.

 

“Are you ready to act like a proper soldier?” Ana tapped her foot impatiently, “I’m getting tired of having to correct your attitude as if you're 15 again.”

 

“You wanna fight me, Ana?!” Reaper unbuckled from his seat and stood to tower over her, growling in her face.

 

What happened next, was so quick that Winston missed it because he blinked. Ana jabbed Reaper in his solar plexus and as he doubled over in pain and shock, she used his knee to step up and swing herself around his neck, dragging him to the ground with the momentum. Ana quickly grabbed his wrist and rolled back, she popped upright placing her knee between his shoulder blades and yanked his arm back.

 

“I don't need a sleep dart to put you down, pup.” Ana snarled, “Do  _ not _ test me again. You  _ will _ cooperate, and we  _ will _ complete the mission successfully. Do you understand!?”

 

Reaper groaned as the beta pulled his arm further, “Yes! I hear you!”

 

Ana let him go and returned to her seat, “Don't cause any more problems.”

 

Reaper got up, rotating his shoulder as he also returned to his seat.

 

“May I finish?” Winston asked

 

“Please do, we’re almost there.” Mercy nodded.

 

“Reaper and Soldier, you two will need to wait near this outcove. Stay in Ana’s field of vision, to make that easier for her, make sure you can always see her.” Winston said, “When Ana signals you two, you’ll head towards me, Reinhardt, and Mercy. Clearing out as many omnics and scavengers as you can, and keep an ear out for Ana, she’ll tell you where she sees more.”

 

“Understood.” Soldier nodded.

 

Reaper just nodded, and chose not to say anything, his mouth had gotten him into enough trouble already. The team arrived and Reinhardt parked the dropship nearby. Everyone moved into position and waited for Ana’s signal.

 

“Move out!” She called into the intercoms.

 

Reaper misted and Soldier sprinted into the field where omnics began jumping at them. On the battlefield, their soldier instincts took over like second nature to them. Unconsciously keeping their backs nearly together until a big blast came at them. They jumped in opposite directions and landed softly in the snow, turning to shoot down a big omnic. Soldier saw a couple scavengers creeping up on Reaper.

 

“Watch your six!” Soldier shouted, shooting a helix rocket at one of them.

 

“Don’t tell me what the fuck to do!” Reaper snapped back as he turned around to whack the other with his gun to disorient him as Soldier gave the final shot.

 

“Children, behave!” Ana scolded, “Three more at your seven, Jack!”

 

The fighting continued until Winston called over the intercoms, “Download completed! Return to the dropship!”

 

Reinhardt charged away as quick as he could so Mercy could follow after him. When he stopped he put his shield up and Ana ran and jumped down, bounding off his shield so she and Mercy could run back first. Winston followed behind Reinhardt as Reaper and Soldier fought off more omnics and scavengers until they were able to get back to the dropship as well.

 

“Good teamwork today!” Winston smiles, “Reaper! You and Soldier did some amazing combos out there!”

 

They huffed and looked away from each other. Winston, Mercy, and Ana looked at each other disappointed and gave sighs.  _ We’ll just have to keep trying… _

 

**\--- THE NEXT WEEK ---**

 

Junkrat was starting to waddle around, although trying desperately to fight it. The young omega was 14 weeks along now, and hadn't spoke much to anyone about the baby, not even his two best friends. Both were in the common room with Mercy.

 

“So who’s on our mission today--?” Lucio asked turning to see Junk enter the room, “Jami! How are you feeling?”

 

“I'm alright mate.” Junk chuckled shyly.

 

“Two more weeks, and I’d like to see you for a check up, alright?” Mercy said.

 

Junkrat nodded, “Sure…”

 

D.Va turned to him too, “Jami, are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine mate.” Junk plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the tv.

 

The other three saw Junk rest his hand on his little bump for only a moment before taking it off.

 

Mercy gave a sigh before turning back to the other two, “Today, Ana will be the other healer, as well as Winston the other Tank.”

 

“Who’s our damage?” D.Va asked.

 

“Reaper and Soldier.”

 

“What!?” The two younger ones gasped.

 

“Why are they on missions together?” Lucio asked.

 

“I thought they hated each other!” D.Va said.

 

“They need to learn to get along for the sake of our missions.” Mercy said, “Ana will be there to keep Reaper in check. We all know she's the only one who can correct him.”

 

The two younger ones shivered at the thought of the elder beta being angry.

 

“Well, we definitely know not to get on her bad side.” Lucio hummed.

 

“The last time I did, she threw away my secret stash of Doritos and Mountain Dew!” D.Va huffed, “How’d she even know where it was!?”

 

“Mother knows best.”

 

Lucio and D.Va jumped when they heard the elderly beta woman speak.

 

“Now come along you two, we have a job to do.” Ana laughed and dragged the omega healer and alpha tank off with her.

 

Mercy looked back at Junk wanting to say something, but instead sighed worriedly and left.

 

**\--- IN THE DROPSHIP ---**

 

“Alright team,” Winston spoke as he pulled up everyone's displays, “We’re heading out to a nearby location so I’ll make this quick.”

 

“Let me guess, another infestation?” Reaper rolled his eyes. 

 

“No, there's been a breach in a high tech company’s security.” Winston explained, “The breach happened overnight, and the company has reason to believe an omnic organization of criminals are looking to steal all the newest gear.”

 

“Oh shit…”

 

“We were called over to help protect the company and deal with the organization should they show up.” The scientist adjusted his glasses before continuing, “Their system will be repaired in a matter of hours, so it shouldn't be a long--”

 

An alarm started going off.

 

“Uuh, Winston?!” D.Va called from the controls.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“We’ve got a problem…”

 

Winston turned the display to see what was happening as D.Va brought the ship for a landing. Everyone gasped seeing the company already being overrun by omnics.

 

“We don't have time for a strategy!” Winston called, “Go in and stop the theft!”

 

Everyone charged out into the company, shooting down omnics that had pieces of technology in their hands and others that were destroying equipment. Everyone was confused at how they continued shooting omnics shoving tech in their bags, yet not one turned to attack them back. They hear sinister laughter and all turn to look where it was coming from.

 

“They won't listen to you…” a man came up chuckling, “They won't even stop… they'll only listen to us.”

 

“Yeah!” Another came up next to the first, “They only listen to us, their leaders! Watch! … Omnics! ATTACK!”

 

All the omnics paused for only a moment to simultaneously turn to look at the group. Suddenly the omnics all began jumping and launching at the group, they were shooting and fighting them off as best they can.

 

“Death Blossom ready!” Reaper growled into the intercom.

 

“THEN FUCKING DO IT!!” Soldier hissed, “The fuck are you waiting for!? An invitation!?”

 

“FUCK OFF-- DIE DIE DIE!!”

 

Reaper cleared out the omnics and as soon as he was done, he angrily misted over to the gang leaders, smacking them both with his guns and pushing them down. They grabbed each other in fear, positively shaking.

 

“ _ Who _ won't listen to us?”

 

“Ah!” The gang leaders scrambled and ran for their lives.

 

Winston unleashed primal rage and chased after them. After apprehending them and bringing them into the local police department. Soldier, Lucio, D.Va, Ana, and Reaper went around collecting the tech that was stolen returning and fixing up the company building.

 

**\--- BACK AT THE BASE ---**

 

Junkrat was sitting on the couch watching some Motor Cross.

 

“Where’s everyone else?” He heard.

 

“There’s a mission.” Junk shrugged and kept his eyes trained on the tv.

 

“Alright.” Roadhog said and walked over to the omega, “You alright?”

 

“I’m fine,” Junk said, “Just enjoying the fact I can finally use the tv. There’s always someone on it.”

 

“True.”

 

Roadhog watched as Junk’s eyes lit up watching a guy on the tv do a backflip midair. Roadhog sat on the couch next to Junk, watching MotorCross with him.

 

“That was sick!” Junk hyped himself over a cool trick.

 

Junk settled down after realizing he was getting really excited. Roadhog sat next to him just watching the program.

 

_ I don’t get what’s so interesting about guys doing backflips in mid air. What good does that do you? _

 

“Mate, I've never seen that biker, is he new?” Junk squinted at the screen.

 

“Is he a kid?”

 

“Nah, this is the professional league.”

 

They sat and listened to the announcer on the tv introduce their newest stunt biker, “The first ever omega to make the men’s team professionally! Good for him! Let’s hope he shows all these alphas and betas what's up!”

 

“Oh! An omega!” Junk perked up, “Is that why he's so little?”

 

They watched the omega sped up the ramp and flipped his bike backwards letting it go completely and turning mid air, landing right on his bike perfectly landing on the other ramp and skidding around to rip his helmet off and cheer happily.

 

“WHOA!!” Junk nearly jumped off the couch as he and Roadhog both cheered for the little omega.

 

They also scared each other and looked at each other in shock for a moment before Junkrat burst into laughter and the alpha let out a light chuckle. When they stopped laughing they fell into a comfortable silence. As if their laughter and excitement they shared dissolved the tense atmosphere.

 

Junk leaned back and sort of towards Roadhog before stopping himself. 

 

_ Did I… almost snuggle up to him? What’s wrong with me!? Someone could have seen us! He would have killed me!-- _

 

Junkrat discreetly looked down at his stomach. The omega was 14 weeks pregnant, because it was his first pregnancy ever, his stomach was still fairly small. However, the bump was becoming apparent, especially for someone as thin as the Australian omega.

 

“You alright?” Roadhog turned to him.

 

“Yeah mate, I'm good.” Junk faked a smile, “Just after jitters from that amazing stunt.”

 

They went back to watching the MotorCross program. 

 

_ Thank goodness this shirt is big enough to hide my stomach… _

 

Junkrat curled up on the couch and nearly leaned against Roadhog again. 

 

_ Why do I have such a strong urge to be cuddled by him!?-- is it…? _

 

The omega looked down at his stomach again. 

 

_ Is the baby trying to get Roadie to bond with them?! Maybe they can sense that he is their father…?  _

 

“Hey do you think our bike would be able to handle jumping ramps?” Roadhog asked.

 

“Uh… maybe? We could probably modify it to handle the impacts…” Junk said not really focusing now.

 

_ I’m sorry little one… he doesn't know about you yet. Maybe soon… sorry… just wait a little longer… _

 

Junk rubbed a hand over his stomach for only a moment while Roadhog wasn't looking. 

 

_ I’ll figure out something… _

 

**\--- A WEEK LATER ---**

 

“Alright team!” Winston said as he entered the briefing room, “There’s been a slight change in personnel for this mission.”

 

“Oh?” Sombra raised a brow.

 

“You get the week off today, Sombra.” Winston said, “We’re taking Reaper instead.”

 

“Sweet.” The Mexican omega shrugged with a smile, “Less I have to worry about.”

 

Sombra invised herself and assumedly walked out. 

 

“Bringing Reaper again?” Soldier already did not look happy.

 

The alpha entered the room and took the seat Sombra was just occupying, huffing and looking away from the omega that just spoke.

 

“Yes, and Ana will be joining us as well.” Winston nodded.

 

Reaper tensed and watched as the elder beta walked in proudly and sat herself right between him and Soldier.

 

“So will Brigitte or I be leaving?” Zenyatta asked.

 

“Zenyatta, thank you for volunteering today, but you have been moved to next week’s mission.” Winston said.

 

Zenyatta gave a nod and floated out of the room.

 

“So who’s our other tank?” The Swedish Beta asked.

 

“Orisa will be joining us shortly, she was away visiting Effie for a time, but she agreed to meet us there.” Winston said. 

 

“Alright, so what’s the mission this time?” Soldier asked.

 

“I’m briefing you all here because when we get in the dropship, I need you all to be preparing.” Winston explained, “This is a sensitive mission.”

 

Everyone looked around at each other curiously before turning back to Winston.

 

“We’re heading to Petra.”

 

“The old ruins?” Reaper raised a brow.

 

“Yes, a very rich and prestigious archaeologist had called us in regards to this place.” Winston said, “They said that they haven't gotten to study the ruins thoroughly yet. But everytime they go, they find empty beer cans and bottles, cigarettes, and animal droppings.”

 

“So, what did they want us to do about it?” Brigitte asked.

 

“We’re going to put up a gating system to protect the ruins from anyone trying to get in, and to try to keep animals out.” The scientist explained, “Orisa and I will be working on the fencing while you four are going to head into the ruins and take care of any animals or people inside.”

 

“What kind of animals are we dealing with?” Soldier asked.

 

“Lots of big cats, hyenas, and sometimes a Syrian brown bear or two… probably…” Ana shrugged, “Those are common in that area.”

 

“Alright, let’s head out team! We’ve got a mission to complete.”

 

With that, everyone headed out to the drop ship and boarded. When they got there, Orisa had also just landed.

 

“Hello!” She waved using her happy eyes, “Effie gave me blueprints for the best fencing to protect the ruins.”

 

“Excellent!” Winston grinned, “The fence will be quite sturdy with blueprints from such a talented girl like Effie.”

 

The tanks set about installing new fencing and the best ways to block entrances for others that aren't the archaeologist and their team. Soldier and Brigitte went in through one side while Ana and Reaper went in through the other.

 

“Ugh, who raised these children!?” Ana huffed as she kicked another beer can, “What hooligans would think it's okay to leave their trash around especially in ruins!?”

 

“Kids who probably raised themselves.” Reaper said.

 

“Even so! Do they have no sense of danger?! This place could collapse on them and then what?! They'd be all dead!” Ana sighed, “Even the orphans on the streets back home, I would take time for them, to make sure they didn't act like this.”

 

“Well, not everyone has a captain Amari to keep street rats in line…”

 

“Yes I can see that, you make your own point…” Ana raised a brow.

 

They continued in silence until they heard growling. Reaper and Ana turned quickly and saw a huge pack of hyenas wee prowling towards them. All baring their teeth and some foaming.

 

“They look hungry.” Ana said loading her gun.

 

“Well maybe if they'd eat the hooligans here, there wouldn't be a problem.” Reaper growled as he stepped back slowly.

 

“Let’s go!” Ana grabbed Reaper and started sprinting up one of the tunnels.

 

The pack of hyenas chased them, snapping their jaws whenever they got close, Ana turned and sleep darted one or two. Reaper shooting as best he could but his shotguns were causing too much damage to the ruins. They hit a wall and turned to see the hyenas ready to pounce when.

 

“Tactical Visor activated!”

 

They looked up and Soldier was situated on an upper level with Brigitte. The older omega shot down all the hyenas without leaving a single bullet hole in the walls.

 

“Shut up you glorified aim assist!” Reaper snapped and misted away. 

 

“You're  _ welcome _ !” Soldier hissed and stomped off.

 

Ana shook her head and spoke into the intercoms, “Thank you, Jack. We were quite outnumbered.”

 

“You’re welcome, Ana. I'm glad I got there in time.”

 

Reaper was still in Ana’s sights, she looked over at him and noticed he looked lonesome.  _ He’s back with us, but he still feels like an outsider… _ Ana shot at him to give him a health boost and he looked up at her, nodding gratefully before he turned and walked away.

 

“Winston!” Ana called into the coms, “We’re done down here, lots of garbage and now dead hyenas.”

 

“Alright, But no actual people?”

 

“Nope, we’ll work on cleaning it up.”

 

“Thanks Ana, we should be done with the fencing once you're done.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Ana said and called everyone, “Alright you three! Let's get to cleaning so we can get out of here!”

 

“Coming, Ana!”

 

**\--- A WEEK LATER ---**

 

“God why…” Reaper took a sharp breath holding onto his knee.

 

“Gabriel!” Ana called, “Let’s go, it's time to go home.”

 

Reaper made his way back to the group. Everyone looked beaten and battered, they had been on this mission for the past couple days. After getting back from the Petra mission, Soldier, Reaper, Ana, and Winston only had 4 days to rest before they had an emergency call. They had a Temple of Anubis town mission to handle small riots, however, people began rioting bigger and so the mission was moved up 3 days. 

 

“Everyone present and accounted for?” Ana called, “Winston?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Zarya?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Jack?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Gabe?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Zenyatta?”

 

“Here.”

 

“Alright people, we've received payment already, let's head back to the drop ship.” Ana said guiding the way out of the town.

 

Everyone was limping or trudging in some kind of way, they had suffered injuries from the riots every day. Zenyatta has had to change out a wire or two from them overstretching and causing him pain. Winston has gone through several pairs of glasses. Soldier had been bashed in the side of the head with a pot during one riot. Ana has been slammed against several walls from the mobs of people. Zarya’s shoulder had been dislocated during one particular riot that had people climbing up on her gun, and pulling it to try to get it out of her hands; luckily, Ana was able to pop it back into place, but not without any pain. 

 

“Ugh it’s so hot here.” Zarya commented wiping sweat from her brow, “Back in Russia, it is always cold, this heat is new to me.”

 

“The Nepali mountains are also always cold.” Zenyatta agreed, “This heat feels unlivable.”

 

“If you grew up here, you learn to deal with it.” Ana said.

 

Soldier looked around at everyone, it hurt his heart to see how bruised and battered his team was, especially with how far of a walk they had to take through desert sands just to get back to the dropship. Soldier threw down his healing pack.

 

“Team! Heal up here!” He said, “Except Reaper! Because he can fucking heal himself!”

 

Everyone had stepped into Jack’s heals, feeling themselves gain a little more strength, at least enough to get to the dropship.

 

“Fine.” Reaper said with venom in his voice and mist/teleported away.

 

Ana gasped lightly. 

 

_ Gabe you were hurt too… you could have at least waited for me or Zenyatta to heal you! _

 

Ana took off chasing after Reaper.

 

The alpha got to the dropship and dropped to his knees. 

 

_ Fuck… that took way too much out of me… _

 

Reaper’s vision was starting to get blurry, the alpha crawled as best he could to his seat. Grunting in pain anytime he put any type of pressure on his knee. He finally got to his seat and had to use strictly his upper body to pull himself into the seat. Any little amount of weight on his knee felt like it was being fractured every time. Reaper was shaking as his vision started to tunnel, he was in so much pain that he barely managed to strap himself in before he lost consciousness.

 

“Gabriel!?” Ana was out of breath as she got to the dropship, “Why does your pride always put you in such terrible situations!?”

 

Ana reached into her back belt pouch and pulled out two syringes. She stabbed one into his chest near his heart, the other into his knee.

 

“Ana?”

 

The elder beta turned around to see that everyone had caught up to her.

 

“Is Reaper alright?” Winston asked.

 

“He’ll be alright.” Ana said after she pulled the syringes from his body.

 

“What happened?” Zarya asked.

 

“Medical privacy.” Ana nodded and took her seat.

 

The beta knew that Reaper wouldn't want everyone to worry about him, especially after his attitude. On top of that, she’s the only one that saw what happened to him. Zenyatta hummed and went to the controls of the ship and flew them home. Soldier kept glancing at Reaper who was limp in his chair, completely passed out. 

 

“Ugh…” Reaper groaned as Zenyatta landed the dropship.

 

“How are you feeling?” Ana asked.

 

“Ngh…” Reaper gripped at his pants near his injured knee.

 

“I’ll take that as not so great.” 

 

Everyone loaded off the ship, Ana tried to help Reaper off the ship but he snapped at her that he got it, so she just walked away. Ana caught up to Soldier and pulled him to the side.

 

“Jack.”

 

“Yes, Ana?”

 

“Jack, if nothing else, he is your teammate…” Ana pursed her lips, “He was exhausted and tired just like everyone else, and he was  _ hurt _ …” 

 

“Hurt?” Soldier raised a brow.

 

“He was bitten by a snake, right on his knee.” Ana explained, “He flung it away so quickly so I couldn't tell for sure, but I’m almost positive that it was poisonous.”

 

“What…?!” The older omega’s hand shot to his mouth.

 

“Those snakes are common in that town,” Ana said, “The bite probably turned the cartilage around his knee cap and such to jelly, so it was grinding bone on bone. Luckily, I carry the antivenom in my pouch, I injected near his heart to protect it from the venom and into his knee to restore some of the damage.”

 

They heard groaning and both turned to see Reaper limping badly out of the hanger and off to his room. Jack gasped and involuntarily took a step forward and slightly reached a hand out to the injured alpha before he froze and just watched him disappear from view. Ana watched the heartbreaking reaction from the omega who once belonged to the alpha. 

 

_ His inner omega still knows that’s his alpha… poor thing, I think just another push and they’ll be all over each other… _

 

“I’ll make sure his knee gets treated, he'll be okay, Jack.” Ana clapped Soldier on the shoulder and walked past him before he could say anything back.

 

**\--- THE NEXT DAY ---**

 

Junkrat was sitting on the couch once again, the omega was seated next to Roadhog. The alpha has quite enjoyed the last time he watched Motor Cross, and decided to do so again, not seeing the omega’s tension when he sat right next to him. 

 

_ Don't lean on him… Don't lean on him… Don't lean on him… Don't lean on him… _

 

Junkrat kept telling himself in his head to not cling to Roadhog. He knew that there would be hell to pay if the alpha found out right now.

 

“So how does the competition work?” Roadhog asked.

 

“Honestly,” Junk paused, “I never really paid attention to how it happens, or what the scoring was.”

 

The omega laughed and the alpha shook his head, “So why do you even watch it?”

 

“Because the stunts are cool!” Junk enthused, “And now there's an omega in the mix! He’s amazing!” 

 

“I guess…” Roadhog shrugged and went back to watching.

 

Junk watched excitedly, he and the alpha falling into a comfortable silence. Too comfortable. The omega felt a need for his stomach to be touched, as if the little one was wanting attention, so he placed his hand on his 16 week bump. It was still quite small, but it was obvious he was expecting. He rubbed his belly, but the pup inside didn't seem satisfied. Absentmindedly, Junkrat reached over and grabbed Roadhog's hand, pulling it towards his stomach. The alpha looked over with a raised brow until he saw the little protrusion in the omega’s midsection.

 

“You’re  _ PREGNANT _ !?” Roadhog ripped his hand away so hard, Junkrat jerked from the force of it.

 

The omega looked up in shock, one hand holding his stomach protectively. He started shaking as he could nearly see the anger seething from the alpha in front of him. Roadhog turned on his heel and went to stomp out of the room.

 

“N-no…. Wait!” Junkrat got up and sort of waddled after the alpha frantically, tears already pricking at his eyes, “Please! Don't go! Let's talk about this! Please! Wait!”

 

Roadhog stopped and turned to face Junkrat angrily, “This wasn't part of the deal!”

 

“I know! I’m sorry-!”

 

“You wanted me to help you with your heat! That's all!” Roadhog growled, “You never said  _ ANYTHING _ about a kid!”

 

“I didn't  _ want  _ to get pregnant either!” Junkrat shrunk into himself, “But now that… that the baby’s here… I can't… I'm not gonna… get rid of it!... There’s nothing I can do about it!” The omega shook like a leaf gasping for breath between phrases as the alpha’s angered pheromones started to suffocate him.

 

“I’ve lived  _ 48 years _ on this Earth and you'd think that IF I WANTED a kid, then I PROBABLY would have had one by now!”

 

The omega sniffled and gasped, taking a step back, tears filling his eyes, “Your… 48 years… I'm nearly HALF your age! What makes you think that I… that I…”

 

The alpha was slightly taken aback by the omega’s reaction.

 

“I never wanted this okay!?” Junkrat cried out, tears falling down his cheeks, “I should have known better! I should have known not to get attached to someone I've known since I was  _ 18 _ ! I should have  _ known better _ ! And yet…”

 

The alpha stood frowning at the obviously distressed omega, clutching at his shirt covering the little bump, and wiping frantically at his tears, choking on his sobs. 

 

“And yet I fell…” Junkrat looked up into Roadhog’s eyes, his own full of tears just waiting to spill down his cheeks, “I fell in love with you… I fell in love with our pup…”

 

Seeing this vulnerable side to Junkrat left the alpha in a state of shock. He was watching the rambunctious pyro he's known for years fall apart in front of him, the strong willed omega he's come to know just break in front of him. 

 

_ Kids… I never thought about kids since… I never thought I could focus on something like that… _

 

Roadhog’s eyes shifted down towards Junkrat’s stomach, seeing the omega hold his little bump. Seeing the little protrusion made the alpha feel emotions and think thoughts that he buried a long time ago. Junkrat was hyperventilating at this point from the tension and pheromones, he was wobbly on his legs, so he bent over holding and using the wall for support as he lowered himself to the ground.

 

“Please I… I'm one of the… youngest ones here…” Junkrat gasped still choking on his sobs and clutching at his tummy, “I can't do this… alone… please don't… don't leave… please don't leave us…”

 

The alpha was snapped out of his thoughts, feeling conflicted but still dead set on his decision, and shook his head turning away from Junkrat. The omega felt even more panic rise up in his chest and he reached out to the alpha.

 

“PLEASE!!” Junkrat cried, “...M-Mako…”

 

_ That’s the first time he’s ever-- _

 

The alpha’s thoughts were cut off as he heard the first ever  _ whimper  _ come from Junkrat, followed by a very sickening.

 

**_Thud_ ** **.**

 

Roadhog turned around, seeing the omega laying slightly on his bump but mostly on his side. Junkrat was leaning on his stomach with one hand stretched out towards the alpha. Roadhog’s heart sunk as images began flashing through his mind. What Junkrat would look like when the baby got bigger. What the baby would look like. Holding the baby. Watching them grow up. All these thoughts and images spurred a panic to rise in the alpha's chest. He ran over and picked up Junkrat’s limp body, cradling his upper torso and head in one hand. The other hand, hesitantly hovered over the bump before lowering softly to cup it gently. The moment the alpha’s hand came into contact with the bump, it started to move a little, not necessarily kicks, just slight movements. For a tummy that small, the alpha knew the baby had to be thrashing around.

 

“Don't do this…” Roadhog pleaded quietly.

 

He reached up and opened one of Junkrat’s eyes seeing that they were starting to cloud over. 

 

“No! You can't do this to me…” Roadhog begged, “Dammit why!?”

 

The alpha was kicking himself mentally. 

 

_ I love them! Jamison, the baby, I love them both! Why the fuck couldn't I accept it sooner!?  _

 

Roadhog gently picked up the omega and rushed into the medbay.

 

“Excuse me!” Mercy frowned as she turned to the doors when she heard them slam open.

 

McCree was standing on the side of Hanzo, the omega was in for a check up on their fourth baby. Mercy had the wand situated on Hanzo’s bump which was much larger than Junkrat’s. The Swiss medic gasped seeing the younger omega unconscious.

 

“Quickly! Place him down there!”  She pointed to an open bed and quickly set about cleaning Hanzo up.

 

Roadhog rushed over and put Junkrat on the bed, keeping one hand on his bump, and the other was stroking over his head and hair.

 

“What happened?” Mercy asked as she wrapped the baby’s heart monitor around Junk’s tummy and put a pregnancy safe IV in his arm. 

 

“I… we were arguing…” Roadhog gulped anxiously, “About the baby, I… I just found out about it… and I was scared… but I… I said things I didn't mean… and…”

 

“Roadhog, deep breath, explain.” Mercy said.

 

“I just found out about the baby, and we got into an argument because I was going to leave.” Roadhog explained broken heartedly, “He begged me to stay and I was still going to leave before I heard him pass out and hit the floor.”

 

Mercy paused and looked down at Junkrat with a frown before turning to Roadhog and saying, “Then I’m sorry… I’ll do my best, but if he's dropping, only  _ you _ can bring him out of it.”

 

Roadhog looked down at Junk, keeping his hand over the little bump and stroking Junk’s hair.  Mercy gave a sigh before turning to Hanzo and McCree who were waiting behind her, near her computer.

 

“Can we help in any way?” Hanzo asked when she walked over to them.

 

“No, Hanzo, you're pregnant, you can both focus on spending time with your newest baby, and letting their siblings love them up.” Mercy said as she printed their ultrasounds, “You’re looking good for 14 weeks Hanzo, try some of those yoga videos I suggested for your sciatica okay?”

 

“Yes, thank you, Mercy.” Hanzo nodded taking the pictures and waddling out of the med bay with his mate following behind him. 

 

“Roadhog.”

 

The alpha looked up at the medic as she came over, “I have Junkrat’s vitals on a close watch, there’s an alarm that sounds in my room the moment his heart rate changes alright? I'll come right back as soon as I hear it.”

 

The alpha just nodded and went back to stroking the omega's hair. He sighed and took off his mask, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Junkrat’s forehead. Roadhog was conflicted, didn't know how to feel or what to think, he was so focused on the possibility of losing the omega and pup, until said pup caught his attention.

 

“Hm…?” Roadhog felt the baby moving against his hand, he gave a soft smile and moved down towards it, pressing a soft kiss to the tiny bump, “Your mom will be just fine, I’ll make sure of it… he has to be…”

 

An hour or so had passed when Roadhog felt the baby’s movements getting weaker and becoming less frequent. His heart broke feeling the pup getting weaker, he knew it was because he put Junkrat into such a distressed state and caused him to drop. 

 

Roadhog picked up Junkrat's torso in his hands, placing his forehead against the omega's, “I’m sorry… but I need you to come back… I never realized how unbroken you made me… Now that I know, you can't leave… I need you and the pup around… please come back…”

 

A single tear rolled down Roadhog’s cheek, falling onto Junkrat’s face.

 

“I love you both…” The alpha whispered out brokenly.

 

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

 

Roadhog heard Junkrat’s heart monitor start alarming, a hand reached out to the omega’s bump and noticed the pup inside wasn't moving at all. The alpha’s heart dropped when he noticed the omega’s breaths were so slight that they were almost unnoticeable. The doors slammed open and Mercy flew in hurriedly. She started checking all the instruments and placed her hand on Junkrat’s cheek.

 

“Junkrat please, you need to come back… you're going to be okay, but you need to keep fighting.”

 

Roadhog held Junkrat as Mercy rushed around but suddenly,

 

**Beep. Beep. Beep.** **_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._ **

 

Roadhog looked up at the heart monitor in horror, seeing the flatline. 

 

_ No… _

 

He looked down at Junkrat not moving or breathing. He picked up Junkrat and hugged him tightly letting tears stream down his face.

 

“No! Don't do this! You have to come back!”

 

The medic stood back trying to hold in her sobs seeing the alpha break down and mourn. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he started rocking the omega back and forth.

 

“You can't be gone! What about our pup!” Roadhog bawled, “Please… don't leave me… I don't want to lose you both…”

 

Mercy stood behind Roadhog, sniffling and hiccuping around her tears, trying to let Roadhog mourn in peace. The medic looked down at her watch and opened her mouth to call Junkrat’s time of death, but then.

 

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._ ** **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

 

Junkrat gasped loudly and began breathing heavily. Roadhog jumped a bit but held onto the omega tightly, he reached a hand down to cover the bump and he felt very slight movements from the baby. 

 

_ Even you’re still fighting little one… _

 

“Come on, Junkrat…” Mercy said as she checked the instruments again, “You can do it…”

 

The omega’s heart rate stabilized and returned to a healthy state ever so slowly. Mercy sighed in relief and turned to look at Junkrat, she noticed that Roadhog was holding him close and providing as much warmth as he could to the omega, but also comforting and loving on the baby. She noticed Junkrat’s breathing also return to normal and knew for sure the omega was nearly back.

 

“You’re almost back…” Roadhog whispered as he kissed Junkrat’s forehead again, “Hurry up and get back already, I need to kiss you…”

 

The medic’s heart warmed seeing the alpha love up on the omega. Junkrat groaned and cracked his eyes open.

 

“You look like right shit, mate.” Junkrat gave a weak chuckle.

 

“You ain't so hot either…” Roadhog chuckled and drew the omega into a warm embrace, “I’m never letting go…”

 

“Well good, because you're stuck with us…” Junkrat smiles and placed his hand over Roadhog’s on his bump.

 

Roadhog looked down and noticed that the baby was thrashing around again.

 

“So I do remember being promised a kiss if I came back…” Junkrat looked at Roadhog expectantly.

 

The alpha rolled his eyes with a smile and leaned down to lock lips with the omega. When they pulled apart Junkrat places his hand on Roadhog's face and smiled. Roadhog turned to kiss Junkrat’s palm making the omega blush.

 

The little one’s thrashing caught the attention of their parents, Junkrat smiled down at his bump being covered by the alpha’s big warm hand.

 

“I see you've spent time with our pup…” Junk gave a cheeky grin. “This is the first time I've felt them move this much.”

 

“That’s because the baby is in a heightened state of distress.” Mercy explained as she walked over, “They’ll calm down once they know their mommy is okay.”

 

Junkrat blushed and placed a hand over Roadhog’s.

 

“Alright you two, I need to make sure Junkrat and baby are both okay, and I'll have to do another ultrasound to make sure.” Mercy said.

 

They nodded as Mercy went about checking all of Junkrat’s vital signs, making sure he was okay before she wheeled the machinery over.

 

“What’s that?” Roadhog asked looking at the ultrasound machine.

 

“With this, we’ll get to see your pup!” Mercy smilied.

 

Roadhog’s eyes widened and looked at Junk excitedly. The omega nodded with a smile, moving Roadhog’s hand up so Mercy had room to spread the gel on his lower stomach. Junkrat winced at the cold gel but then smiled at the screen.

 

“There they are.” Mercy smiled at the parents.

 

Roadhog looked at it amazed, Junk smiled lovingly at it.

 

“There’s your pup, do you want to hear their heartbeat?” The medic asked.

 

Junkrat nodded seeing that his now mate was entranced by the picture of their pup on the way. Mercy flipped a switch and a static pulse was heard in the room.

 

“Looks like this little one is healthy and is okay to keep growing big until they get to meet you.” Mercy smiled taking the wand off of Junk’s stomach, the last ultrasound being displayed on the screen.

 

The medic went and printed up pictures as the excited soon to be mommy and daddy stared lovingly at the little pup on the screen.

 

“Here you go,” Mercy handed them the pictures, “Junkrat, you and your pup have surprised me greatly, you're both okay and going to be just fine.”

 

“Thanks, doc.” Junkrat smiled.

 

“Now you and baby will continue to be okay as long as you follow doctor’s orders.” Mercy smiled, “Lots of cuddles and kisses from daddy, and you two will be just fine…”

 

“You heard the doc! Get over here and cuddle me and give me kisses!!” Junkrat chuckled grinning cheekily.

 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Roadhog rolled his eyes with a smile and leaned over Junkrat to press his lips against his.

 

“I love you too…” The omega smiled softly, “Thank you for not leaving us, we both need you.”

 

Roadhog caressed his omega’s face and brought his lips to Junkrat’s forehead saying, “I think I need you two more…” The alpha pulled away and nodded, “So trust me, I'm not going anywhere…”

 

“JAMI!”

 

The new couple jumped and turned to see D.Va and Lucio running in.

 

“Hana! Luc!” Junkrat smiled.

 

“Are you okay!? Mercy said you were here because you nearly dropped!! What happened!?” Lucio asked frantically.

 

“I’m fine, Luc…” Junkrat smiled sheepishly.

 

“Okay…” Lucio looked down at his best friend’s bump warily.

 

“I know you two already know this but… um… I’m pregnant…” Junkrat chuckled.

 

D.Va and Lucio looked at each other in shock before a big smile spread across their face, “JAMI!!”

 

Lucio dives for Junkrat’s tummy and D.Va wrapped her arms around the Australian omega’s shoulders hugging him tight.

 

“So how is the baby? Has it moved yet? Does your stomach get--” Lucio felt the bump warm up at the attention and nearly squealed excitedly, “It’s so warm!”

 

Junkrat smiled at his friends and told them all about the baby, and his ultrasounds, and how much his pup loves their daddy. They asked about their new relationship and Roadhog confirmed that he has no intentions of hurting their best friend. They left after making sure Junkrat was alright, shortly after, Mercy came in to let Junkrat go back to his room. Roadhog insisted on carrying his new mate back and end up bringing him to his room. Junkrat instantly went for one of Roadhog’s shirts as it was covered in his alpha’s scent. They both climbed into bed, and as soon as Junkrat was wrapped in Roadhog’s arms he gave a big yawn.

 

“Get some rest, your body is tired from fighting the drop for so long.” Roadhog said and pulled Junkrat into his chest.

 

“Alright, g’night… Mako… we love you…” Junkrat blushes and yawned feeling the alpha cover his bump with his big hand.

 

“Goodnight Jamison… I love you both too…” Roadhog kisses his omega's temple and rubbed the little bump feeling it heat up under his palm. 

 

The couple gently fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.

 

**\--- TWO WEEKS LATER ---**

 

Reaper limped into the kitchen early so that he could have breakfast early or at least on time for once. His knee was healing well but it still hurt first thing in the morning. He started himself some coffee and then looked in the fridge for something to cook. 

 

_ Maybe I could make a bunch of food for everyone to enjoy? Would that have people accepting me more? … Who am I kidding, no one's gonna like the thing I've become… especially not him… cereal it is... _

 

The alpha sighed and brought out the milk and creamer. He took note of Junkrat and Roadhog entering the kitchen as well. The omega was waddling in behind his mate at 18 weeks pregnant. 

 

“Roadie! I can't eat right now! My stomach is still in bed asleep…” Junkept rubbed his bump.

 

“You may not be hungry, but I bet the baby is.” Roadhog said, “I know you don't tend to eat because you're always so focused on your bombs, but maybe this time, focus on the baby… eat something.”

 

“Alright ya big lug.” Junkrat chuckled, “What are ya gonna make for us?”

 

“What would you like?”

 

“Mm I don't know…” The omega held his chin thinking, “This little one has been giving me some strange cravings.”

 

“Well, how about I come up with something and see if it sounds good to you?”

 

“Yeah! Let's do that!” Junkrat smiled happily.

 

Reaper rolled his eyes and went into the cabinet to grab the cereal and a bowl, but the bowl was snatched out of his hand right away.

 

“The fuck--!? You! Really!? I got up early to  _ avoid  _ you!” Reaper nearly growled in Soldier’s face.

 

“I wake up at this time every morning!” Soldier hissed at him, “I make myself breakfast and then unlike  _ someone _ , I make breakfast for everyone else too because I'm  _ considerate _ !”

 

“Considerate my ass! You took my cereal bowl!” Reaper growled.

 

“There's other bowls aren't there?” Soldier rolled his eyes and grabbed the pot of coffee to pour himself some.

 

“I made that fucker!” Reaper snapped, “Shouldn't you at least pour me a mug too!?”

 

“What’s your problem!?” Soldier hissed again, “You act like I drank it all! I didn't think you'd be so sensitive about who took coffee first!”

 

“What's  _ MY  _ problem!? I was minding my own goddamn business until you waltzed in here and took shit out of my hands!” Reaper growled again.

 

“Neither the bowl  _ or _ the coffee were in your hands!”

 

Roadhog raised a brow at the bickering soldiers and turned back to the fridge. 

 

_ They argue like an old married couple…  _

 

The alpha had decided on what food he wanted to make his mate and turned to ask him if it was okay, or if he was craving anything else but saw the younger omega looking a little dizzy. Roadhog instantly went over to him and saw his eyelids getting heavy. He put one big warm hand over Junkrat’s entire bump and let off calming pheromones to help his mate feel better. After he was sure Junkrat and the baby were okay, he stomped over to Reaper towering over him.

 

“Your pheromones and growling is affecting my mate and unborn pup,” Roadhog growled in Reaper’s face, “Kindly take your childish antics  _ elsewhere _ ."

 

Reaper stood there with wide eyes in shock as Roadhog stomped back over to his mate.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked Junkrat.

 

“Yeah mate, I’m fine, you didn't have to go and do that…” The omega blushed but appreciated his alpha doing something about the suffocating pheromones.

 

“Jamison! I’m so sorry! Are you and the baby alright?” Soldier rushed over to his fellow omega worriedly.

 

“Yeah, we’re all good!” Junkrat beamed, “It’s alright really!”

 

Reaper watched as the older omega showed his motherly side. It brought back painful memories, seeing his once mate acting on his maternal instincts. 

 

_ He would have been a great mother… _

 

“How far along are you?” Soldier asked.

 

“18 weeks, Mercy said in two weeks I can find out what I'm having.” The younger smiled brightly.

 

“Are you still feeling nauseous?”

 

“Only sometimes.” Junkrat nodded.

 

“If you want something that's light but still healthy for you and the baby, I would suggest toast and a plain unseasoned egg.” Soldier said, “The starch will settle your stomach and the egg being unseasoned will be sure to not upset it.”

 

“That sounds delicious, actually!” Junkrat's face lit up as he turned to Roadhog, “Please? Can I have that?”

 

“Sure, anything for you.” The bigger alpha smiled and turned to make his mate some breakfast.

 

“Thanks Soldier!” The younger omega smiled.

 

“Of course, it’s important to eat right! Not only for the baby, but to make your pregnancy a little easier on you too.”

 

“He gets so focused on whatever he's working on that he forgets to eat.” Roadhog said.

 

“Well they say that starches expand in the stomach, but they're light so you may get hungrier faster and you’ll remember to eat.” The older omega said.

 

“I hope so,” Junkrat chuckled sheepishly, “I’m eating for two now! Can't be starving the baby!”

 

“Well, I hope my advice helps,” Soldier nodded, “And if you need any more advice, feel free to come see me.”

 

“Thanks mate!”

 

Reaper who was standing at the side huffed and stomped out the door angrily. Soldier rolled his eyes and irritatedly grabbed the bowl off the counter. He was about to make himself some food but Roadhog and Junkrat noticed he seemed to have lost his fighting spirit and looked down into the empty bowl sadly. Soldier carefully put the bowl back, emptied and washed his mug of coffee that he didn't even drink, before walking out of the room. Roadhog and Junkrat looked at each other confused.

 

“What’s up with them?” The omega asked as his alpha placed a plate of food in front of them.

 

“I don't know…” Roadhog shrugged, “Maybe they have a bad history together.”

 

“Yeah, maybe…”

 

Reaper got into his room and slammed the door, pressing his back against it, fingers gripping tightly at his hair. 

 

_ I fucked it all up… he should have been happy… we could have figured things out… I didn't have to do it… he would have been a great mother… Why did I do it…? _

 

**\--- TWO WEEKS LATER ---**

 

“Mercy! Doc! We’re here!” Junkrat smiled excitedly greeting the doctor.

 

“Good timing you two!” She smiled back, “Hanzo and McCree just left not too long ago!”

 

“Alright! So you can do my scan now?” Junk beamed.

 

“Yes absolutely!” Mercy giggled as she set up the examination table for Junkrat, “You and Hanzo might give birth around the same time, he’s only two weeks behind you.”

 

“Oh yeah! What’s he having?” Junkrat asked as Roadhog helped him up into the chair, “His gender scan was today right? 18 weeks?”

 

“It was today,” The Swiss omega nodded, “but I’ve insisted Hanzo have a little gender reveal party!”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Where they do something special to reveal and also find out what they're having.” Mercy explained, “He’s had 3 pups already and we haven't even done baby showers for him!”

 

“So do  _ you _ know what he’s having?” Roadhog asked.

 

“I do indeed!” The medic smiled, “They said they already know what it is, but we'll just have to wait and see.”

 

“Well…” Junkrat bit his lip, “You’re not gonna make me wait right?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like as nice as that is, I don't want a gender reveal party, I wanna know what I'm having today…” The younger omega chuckled sheepishly.

 

“No, I wasn't going to plan one.” Mercy giggled, “It’s your first baby, I knew you'd be anxious to know, but in the future if you want one, you’ll have to let me know so I can keep the gender a secret!”

 

Roadhog and Junkrat blushed at the thought of possibly having more kids in the future.

 

“Now let’s take a look at this little sweetheart!” The Swiss doctor set Junkrat up and took measurements before asking, “Do you want to hear the heartbeat again?”

 

“Yes, please.” Roadhog said without hesitation.

 

Mercy giggled and flipped the switch, they heard their pup’s heartbeat and it was even stronger than it was a month ago.

 

“I swear I never get tired of hearing that.” Junkrat smiled down at his belly lovingly.

 

“Now, are you two ready to find out what you're having?”

 

“Yes!” They both nearly shouted at Mercy.

 

“Alright, so, you see this part right here? That's one leg. Same thing on this side here.” Mercy pointed to the screen, showing them their baby, “This is their butt, so right here, a boy’s parts are pointed, and a girl’s parts are rounded. What do you see?”

 

Junkrat and Roadhog stared at the image trying to figure out what they saw.

 

“Rounded?! Is it a girl!?” Junkrat gasped.

 

Mercy smiled and nodded, “Say hello to your daughter... It's a girl!”

 

Junkrat smiled brightly and turned to look at Roadhog, “We’re having a girl!”

 

“Aw shit.” Roadhog said in shock.

 

“You alright?” Junkrat asked worriedly.

 

“I’m gonna have to bat people off my baby girl! She's not allowed a mate until she's 30!” Roadhog huffed and touched the top of Junkrat’s bump protectively.

 

“30!?” Mercy laughed.

 

“Okay…. ever! She's not allowed a mate ever!” Roadhog huffed.

 

Junkrat laughed, “Someone’s a protective daddy…”

 

“I can't help it, I love my baby girl and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her.”

 

“Well, she loves you too.” Junkrat smiled at the warmth his little girl was emitting from the bump at her father’s hand.

 

“Alright you two, I'll get you your pictures and you can go.” Mercy chuckled as she gave the other omega a towel to clean his belly off with, “Now you can think about names!”

 

“I've already got one in mind…” Junkrat smiled, “But we need to figure out another name for her middle name too!”

 

“I’m sure you two will come up with something perfect for her.” Mercy smiled and handed them their pictures, “Congratulations…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did everyone think?? Did you all like it??  
> Just a warning if you didn't read the tags, with Jetred as my beta reader, there's BOUND to be tons of angst!! Lol  
> Thanks for reading everyone!!  
> Drop a kudos and comment if you feel so inclined!!  
> Thanks again!!


	4. "With Honor, Redemption"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!   
> Sorry it took so long, but here's the chapter!!  
> This chapter is heavy, please read with caution.  
> I know sometimes even the smallest things can trigger unpleasant memories, so please read carefully!   
> Extremely stupid and dangerous thing going to happen.  
> My beta reader Jet, has worked very hard on editing and dealing with my grammatically challenged ass lol  
> So let's get on with it!

**\--- TWO WEEKS LATER ---**

 

“Ngh! Zen…” The alpha groaned

 

“Genji…” came a sigh.

 

The alpha sat on his and his mate’s bed with his zen monk in his lap. The omnic had his legs wrapped around Genji’s waist, fingers carding through the alpha’s hair as the cyborg buried his face into his mate’s chest.

 

“Y-you’re so- zzngh!- needy today…”

 

The alpha bucked his hips up into Zenyatta’s, pushing his aching manhood deeper into his mate.

 

‘Aaah… Z-Zeny-atta… Hngh… so tight…”

 

Genji’s arms squeezed around his mate’s midsection tighter, trying to feel and touch every inch of the omnic possible.

 

“Zugh! G-Genji!” Zenyatta moaned as his alpha’s hips once again bucked up and brushed over his special spot.

 

“F-feels… so good…” The alpha whined, “p-please… so good…"

 

Genji began thrusting his hips up faster to sate his raging erection, the omnic in his lap circled his hips feeling the alpha begin to throb inside him. Each rough thrust deep inside him, Zenyatta would grind down to push his alpha deeper and to press harder against his sensitive spots.

 

“Zo-ohhh… Genji… alpha… so rough…”

 

“Zen… so beautiful… precious mate…” The alpha groaned, “So warm… don’t wanna stop…”

 

“S-so don’t… don’t stop…” Zenyatta moaned clutching Genji’s head closer if possible to his chest, “Do what… znngh haaggh!!... Do what feels good…”

 

“You… just you…” The alpha whined yet again high in his throat, “Ngh-hngh!”

 

“My my-- zoouggh…” Zenyatta groaned and circled is hips as yet another sharp thrust sent the head of Genji’s dick smashing against the omnic’s prostate, “What has… made you so… zhuh zahhh…. Needy my love?”

 

“Just need my mate… hah… ngh… feels so good…”

 

“Yes alpha…” Zenyatta moaned and pressed a kiss to the top of Genji’s head, “You feel so- znghah!- good inside mE!! Zuuugh…”

 

The cyborg was now bucking his hips up so hard and fast that Zenyatta was jolting from the force that Genji was pounding into him.The omnic rolled his head back, feeling his alpha’s thick girth stretching him and his impressive length hitting deep inside.

 

“Y-you always zznnghaaaah… know where to hit!! Znngh! Genji!” The monk moaned.

 

“Z-Zen… I-I… master…” Genji whined, squeezing Zenyatta in his arms impossibly tighter, “I’m close… hnggh! Master please… so good… so close… uuugh… wanna… wanna cum… please master…” the alpha panted against the omnic’s chest

 

Zenyatta heard this and stopped grinding his hips down and clamped down on Genji’s rock hard member.

 

“What have I taught you about self control, Genji?” Zenyatta hummed into his mate’s ear.

 

“Please! Master! So close! Need to cum!” Genji whined and looked pleadingly into his mate’s eyes.

 

“Can you hold it my student? Be patient, Genji…”

 

Genji’s hips slowed to a stop and sat gasping for a moment, his dick desperately ready to shoot his load, but wanting to wait until his mate said so. Zenyatta hummed as he felt the deprived erection throbbing needily inside of him.

 

“Very good, my student…” Zenyatta praised his alpha as he cupped the cyborg’s cheeks and tilted his head up for a kiss.

 

Genji's brow furrowed through the kiss, feeling his mate's warmth and tightness around him without being able to move was really trying on his control. The alpha focused on slipping his tongue into his mate's mouth, gasping and panting as everything seemed to be making him hot and bothered.

 

"Hush Genji… I'm here…" Zenyatta hummed as the alpha whined without realizing he did so.

 

"Z-zen… hnnngh please… please move… its aching…" Genji's eyes teared up slightly as he pressed his face into Zenyatta's chest.

 

The omnic nuzzled the desperate alpha's hair and rolled his hips ever so slowly. Genji gasped at the slight friction, the omnic in his lap was reveling in how painfully aroused his alpha was.

 

"Hah… ah… hnngh… Zen…"

 

"Zmmmm, you're so big, Genji… I can feel you throbbing inside me." Zen hummed rolling his head back, "Does it feel good there? Right inside of me?"

 

"Yes! Yes! It feels so good!" Genji moaned, "Wanna stay inside you forever… so tight, and warm… and slick… uuugh Zen!"

 

"It's all yours alpha…" the omnic moaned and rocked his hips a little faster, "All for you, Genji…"

 

"Master… so perfect… ahh… like you were made for me…"

 

Zenyatta started to squeeze down on Genji's thick shaft and rolled his hips faster and harder.

 

"Zah! G-Genji!"

 

"Master… ngh! wanna stay inside forever… aah! don't stop…" the needy alpha gasped out every word, "Please master… more… haah!"

 

"Zugh! You've been soooooo zaaah! So good for me, zngh! My student…" zenyatta moaned out beginning to bounce himself on Genji's neglected manhood.

 

"Master please!" Genji whined high in his throat.

 

"Zngh! Wh-what do you… zmmm!! What do you want…?" Zenyatta gripped his alpha's shoulders tightly as he rode his erection, "What's making zugh… my alpha whine…?"

 

"I need to cum!" The alpha couldn't hold back anymore, listening to his mate moan lewdly.

 

Genji started bucking his hips up frantically, meeting the omnics downward bounces.

 

"Za-ah! Genji!" Zenyatta yelped and moaned as his alpha smashed his prostate.

 

"Z-Zenyatta!! It's so good!!" Genji panted against his mate's chest.

 

"Znngh… Genji… we--zhhaa! We'll be… zugh… late!" The omnic moaned, throwing his head back and trying to bounce harder on his alpha, feeling his knot begin to catch on his rim.

 

"Ngh… Zen… just… just a little… ah! Longer… please Zen…" the alpha growled in his chest, "I'm so… hngh! So close!!"

 

"Y-your self control Genji… zaaaah!!" The omnic reminded.

 

"Please! Please let me cum!" Genji cried out, "Please… Mas-Master… ah… it's-ah! Too good!! I-ungh!"

 

The omnic shuddered upon hearing his alpha beg so desperately, he chuckled and leaned down to Genji's ear and says, "Hmmm okay…  _ senpai _ …"

 

The alpha's eyes whip open and a dark blush paints his face. It's too much and Genji falls over the edge with a strangled growl, pushing his knot into Zenyatta, letting it expand and lock them together.

 

"Zen!!"

 

The alpha's entire body seized up for a moment before vibrating as cum erupted from his dick, deep inside his mate. Zenyatta felt Genji's load spurting inside him, his dick twitching like crazy, these sensations being enough to push the omnic over the edge.

 

"Genji!!"

 

Following his alpha's name, a string of noises sounded from the omnic as his systems overloaded and rebooted. Genji sat panting, eyes squeezed tightly shut, arms wrapped around Zenyatta's waist like a vice. The cyborg groaned feeling his dick twitch a few more times with the last spurts of cum before his arms loosened around the omnic.

 

"Are you satisfied now, my alpha?" Zenyatta asked as he finger-combed through Genji's damp hair, "We're going to be late to your brother's gender reveal party…"

 

"Mmm…" Genji groaned burying his face in Zenyatta's chest, "Do we have to go? Hanzo probably doesn't even want to do this…"

 

"It's for your new niece or nephew…" the omnic chuckled.

 

"I'm gonna love them no matter what, so it doesn't matter what they're having…" Genji said finally bringing his face out of his mate's chest to look him in the eyes.

 

"Yes, as would I…" Zenyatta sighed, "However, Mercy and everyone else put so much into this, it would be rude and such a shame to not show up…"

 

"Uuugh fine…" Genji rolled his eyes.

 

The omnic chuckled at his alpha's childish behavior. Genji smiled at him and leaned up to share a sweet kiss with his mate.

 

"I love you..."

 

"I love you too…" Zenyatta hummed and kissed his alpha again, "But we still need to clean up as soon as your knot goes down…"

 

"UUUUUUGH!!! Fine…"

 

**\--- IN HANZO AND MCCREE'S ROOM ---**

 

"Nngh…" the pregnant omega groaned as he weakly awoke alone in his bed, "Jesse…?"

 

Hanzo called for his mate to see if he was in the room, when he got no response the omega sighed in relief. 

 

_ At least I can get ready in peace… _

 

Hanzo struggled to turn over onto his other side, coughing a bit as he did so.

 

"Small one, you are becoming quite troublesome already…" Hanzo shook his head gently.

 

The omega rolled out of bed quite literally, and stood up, placing both hands on his back and stretching.

 

"I swear I get bigger sooner with each pregnancy…"

 

The omega rolled his eyes, as he did so a heavy pressure formed at the front of his head. The archer grimaced and wobbled, nearly losing his balance. Hanzo caught himself on the bed, steadying his legs before standing upright again as the pain passed. 

 

_ I need to rest after the party today… just need to make it through the damn thing. _

 

"Han…?" McCree knocked on the door as he entered their room, "You alright? Did you just get up from your nap?"

 

"Mmm…" Hanzo nodded rubbing a hand over his bump, the other massaging his back, "I couldn't sleep much, the pup kept turning over and moving…"

 

"Aw…" McCree cooed as he walked over and knelt in front of his fated mate, "Baby, you gotta let your mommy rest!"

 

The alpha rubbed the bump, pressing a kiss to it as Hanzo used both hands to massage his back.

 

"Your back again?" McCree asked as he stood up, moving behind his omega.

 

"Yeah…"

 

The alpha placed his hands on Hanzo's lower back and started kneading his big hands over tight knots in the muscles along his omega's back. Hanzo groaned in relief feeling the tension ease itself away under his mate's strong hands.

 

"That feel better?" McCree said lowly into Hanzo's ear.

 

"Much…" The omega groaned, a slight shiver traveling down his spine making him tingle a bit down below.

 

"Well, tonight after the party, I'll give you a back rub…" McCree pressed a kiss to his mate's hair and rubbed his back gently, "Get ready and I'll meet you outside, darling."

 

"Okay…"

 

McCree headed outside and after he heard the door shut, Hanzo waddled over to his dresser to pull out his favorite pair of dark blue maternity jeans, and a light grey t-shirt that said, "He or She, what will it be?" The "He" and "She" in blue and pink, with one blue and one pink foot print side by side right over where his bump would fill out the shirt. 

 

_ This is so cheesy… _

 

The omega rolled his eyes and went about getting dressed. Hanzo struggled getting his legs in his pants and after he managed to get them up to his knees, he laid on his bed for a moment panting and pouting.

 

"Child I swear, you and your siblings love to make simple tasks so difficult…" Hanzo huffed and rolled his eyes while rubbing a hand over his bump.

 

The omega sighed and rolled his eyes again, the pain surged through the archer’s forehead again as he quickly squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the spot. It subsided as quickly as it came on. 

 

_ Strange… it came and went so quickly… I’m sure it will be fine.  _

 

Hanzo rocked back and forth, using the momentum to swing himself to sit up. Hanzo groaned and stood up to shimmy his pants on fully and adjusted his shirt down over his bump.

 

"Han?" McCree knocked at the door, "You ready?"

 

"Jesse…" the omega groaned.

 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" The alpha entered the room.

 

"I need help with my shoes…" he groaned again flopping back down on the bed.

 

McCree laughed and walked over to grab Hanzo's mens uggs and squat down by his mate's feet.

 

"You sure you wanna wear these, darling?"

 

"Yes, they're softer and padded so they'll help with my ankles swelling and my feet won't get as sore." The omega closed his eyes as he explained, feeling his alpha slip the comfortable footwear onto his already aching feet.

 

"Alright, but be sure to rest a lot okay? We don't need your delicate ankles swelling like they did with Tristen."

 

"I think I'm getting heavier sooner in my pregnancies, so my ankles may get more swollen or at least they'll start to swell sooner." Hanzo groaned as McCree massaged his feet gently for a moment before actually slipping the shoes on and tying them.

 

"Well, I got you darling." McCree smiled and pulled his mate up off the bed by his hands, "If you need a foot rub too, just let me know."

 

"Remember your words, cowman." Hanzo raised a brow and chuckled before he and his mate left their room.

 

Hanzo waddled down the hallway next to his alpha who was purposely walking slower to keep pace with the heavily pregnant omega.

 

"There they are!"

 

Hanzo and McCree heard as they rounded the corner to the archery range. Mercy clapped her hands gleefully and went over to them.

 

"Why did you plan it here, again?" Hanzo asked raising a brow.

 

"Because! Hanzo, you're an archer!" Mercy giggled, "Where else could we do this party?"

 

"I can think of plenty other places to have done this…" McCree said, "Here, we're in range for Han to shoot my ass if he gets irritated with me!"

 

"So do not irritate me…" Hanzo gave his mate a flat look as Mercy giggled.

 

The pregnant omega waddled away with the Swiss medic guiding him by his arm. Mercy got him situated where he could see everyone and the food that was prepared for this event.

 

"Now that Hanzo's here, we can all eat!" Mercy announced, "After we eat we'll do the reveal!"

 

McCree stood in line to get Hanzo some food, the omega was not feeling well enough to eat at the moment, but knew if he didnt eat, his mate would figure out that he was sick. Hanzo sat rubbing his bump watching his mate when Junkrat had waddled over to him and sat next to him.

 

"Hey mate, so um…" the Australian omega grinned as he asked, "From someone who's already had three kids, what's it like to feel them kick?"

 

Hanzo was taken aback for a moment, "You're asking me for advice?"

 

"Well yeah, kinda, it’s just you've had pups before! You know? This isn't your first time being pregnant!" Junkrat chuckled, "I don’t know what any of it is like! I can't tell if shes kicked already, because sometimes it feels like shes kicked but then Roadie can't feel her."

 

"You'll know when she kicks." Hanzo said, "It isn't so much of the flutters, it's very distinct and you will  _ know _ when she kicks or punches."

 

"I'll just know?"

 

Hanzo nodded as the Australian looked as if he didn't believe the archer. Junk smoothed a hand over his bump, which to his surprise it was smaller than Hanzo’s.

 

"Once she starts to kick, you'll see what I mean," the Japanese omega smirked, "This little one is already kicking…"

 

"Are they kicking now?" Junkrat asked.

 

"No, they don't kick often, but they do kick every once in a while."

 

"I'm two weeks ahead of you and my little sheila still isn’t kicking yet!"

 

"She will." Hanzo hummed, "Is Sheila her name?"

 

"Nah, we wouldn't do that to her…" the pyromaniac gave a chuckle, "I'm waiting for Roadie to pick a name that he likes, and then we'll… announce it? Or like… tell everyone?" Junkrat gave a light confused chuckle.

 

"Are you going to decide on her name together?"

 

"Yeah, well, kinda…" The Australian omega gave a sheepish smile, "I already picked out her first name, Roadie is picking her middle name."

 

"Ah I see." Hanzo nodded in understanding.

 

"Jamison…"

 

The omegas were interrupted and both turned to see Roadhog standing with two plates of food in one hand.

 

"Ah right, thanks Mako…" Junkrat blushed as the alpha used his free hand to help him up, "Thanks for the advice, mate."

 

"Of course…" Hanzo nodded and watched the couple walk away to a different table, the omega waddling alongside his alpha.

 

"You alright, Han?" McCree said as he walked up to his mate.

 

"Yes, I'm fine." Hanzo nodded turning to his mate.

 

The alpha sat next to his mate with a smile as they ate their food. Hanzo forced food down his throat to make McCree think he was just fine. Shortly after Hanzo finished eating, he started to feel really light headed. The omega kept wearing the same bored expression he usually has when talking to his mate so that the alpha wouldn't suspect anything.

 

"Okay everyone! Is everyone ready to find out what Hanzo's having?" Mercy called excitedly.

 

"Woo!" Came a collective cheer from most people.

 

"Alright, McCree, please come with me." Mercy gestured for the alpha to follow her.

 

"Why do I not have a good feeling about this?" The cowboy cautiously walked down range with Mercy.

 

She made him sit down against the targets, the top of his head just barely reaching the bullseye. Mercy smiled and placed an apple on his head before turning to see everyone staring at her curiously.

 

"This is a fake apple, it's filled with a colored powder, so that when it is broken open, it'll explode and reveal what Hanzo's having!" Mercy explained excitedly, "Pink powder for a girl, and blue powder for a boy!"

 

"So how's the apple gonna break open?" McCree slightly worried as he watched Mercy walk away.

 

"McCree, do you trust in your mate's aim?" Mercy asked helping Hanzo up and handing him a bow.

 

"Han's one of the best shooters, but that doesn't mean he won't miss on purpose!"

 

"Jesse, I'm not going to raise four of your rambunctious pups by myself…" Hanzo chuckled, taking his place and taking aim, "Besides, I won't hit anything vital."

 

"Alright, Hanzo, enough scaring him." Ana chuckled.

 

"Alright Hanzo! 3… 2…"

 

"We're here!!"

 

Hanzo loosened his grip and turned to see his brother and Zenyatta running in. Hanzo eased the arrow down so it didn’t shoot and turned to look back at his brother. The omega felt a slight pressure at his forehead as he stared absently at the cyborg and omnic couple. 

 

_ Something… doesn’t feel right... _

 

"And where were you two?" Mercy raised a brow, "I would have thought that you being Hanzo's brother, you would have been on time, Genji."

 

"It is a little rude for the guest of honor's own brother to be late!" Ana teased.

 

Genji shot the older beta a glare as he knew she knew exactly what had happened to make them late.

 

"I'm sorry, Angela and Hanzo, we lost track of time." Genji bowed, "Did we miss the reveal?"

 

"No, Hanzo was just about to shoot." Mercy said directing everyone's attention to the flushed looking omega, "Hanzo? Are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine." The pregnant omega nodded and pulled the arrow back.

 

Hanzo took a shaky breath and raised his bow again.

 

“Okay Hanzo!” Mercy called, “Fire in…"

 

The omega pulled the arrow back and took aim. Everyone except for McCree had their eyes glued to the alpha who frowned concernedly at his mate.

 

"Han…?"

 

"3…"

 

Hanzo felt cold sweat forming on his brow.

 

"2…"

 

His vision started to blur.

 

"1…"

 

"Aahh!"

 

Everyone saw the arrow strike the alpha’s right shoulder and turned in slow motion to see the pregnant omega collapsing as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The alpha’s heart stopped watching his mate go limp.

 

"HANZO!"

 

Roadhog and Reinhardt both dove for Hanzo, managing to catch him before he could hit the ground. The omega's bow clattered to the ground as his face screwed up in discomfort. Ana was at McCree’s side in an instant.

 

“Are you okay?” The elder beta asked.

 

“I’m fine… Hanzo… never misses…” The alpha grunted in pain, holding his shoulder as he tried to get up.

 

"Hanzo! Hanzo!" The alpha got up and ran over to where his mate was being taken out of the two alphas’ hands by his brother.

 

"What happened!?" Genji asked adjusting his brother in his hold.

 

McCree and Genji looked at Hanzo’s face screwed up in discomfort and almost pain. The omega was breaking out in a sweat badly.

 

“Is he sick?!” The cyborg asked worriedly.

 

"H-He's burning up…" McCree said placing a hand on his omega's forehead, "Mercy!"

 

"Quick, bring him back to the med bay!"

 

McCree went to grab his omega when Genji quickly turned away from the other alpha, keeping his brother away . McCree went to growl but Genji spoke up before he could.

 

"I know you want to be here for my brother, as you are his mate." The cyborg nodded, "However, seeing as there is an arrow through the shoulder of your shooting arm, I don't think it wise for you to be making it worse."

 

McCree looked down at where the arrow struck him, noticing his shirt already decently stained with blood.

 

"Alright, just please be careful with him…"

 

Genji nodded, "I understand your worry, but he's my brother, I would never hurt him."

 

The two alphas followed Mercy through the base, quicker than they expected. Neither realized Lucio was skating behind them to hurry Hanzo and McCree to the med bay. 

 

"Lucio, please help McCree with his shoulder while I see to Hanzo." Mercy said as Genji laid his 20 week pregnant brother down.

 

"I'm fine! I need to be with Han-"

 

"You  _ need _ to get your shoulder seen to." Lucio interrupted, "Hanzo will be fine, Mercy is looking after him, you are the one with a pointy stick through your shoulder! So sit down and relax!"

 

McCree was shocked by the small omega's demanding, especially with the happy disposition he usually carried about himself. 

 

_ Are all omegas this scary? _

 

The alpha sat down carefully and let Lucio get to work on his shoulder. The Brazilian omega hovered his hands around the cowboy's shoulder, trying to get a mental picture of exactly how bad McCree's injury was.

 

"Oh man… McCree… this is gonna suck…" Lucio bit his lip as he looked at it from both sides.

 

"What's gonna-- AAUGGGH!!"

 

Catching the cowboy off guard, the little omega placed his right hand on McCree's shoulder, and ripped the arrow out with his left.

 

"Mother fuuuuuuugggghhh…" McCree growled as the residual pain shot down his arm.

 

"Sorry McCree, I had to get it out of your shoulder…" Lucio apologized as he gathered materials for stitching up the alpha.

 

"You couldn't have numbed it or anything before you ripped it out of my shoulder like that?!"

 

"Well, if I numbed it first, you would have had to wait for however long it took to numb your  _ entire  _ shoulder." Lucio explained as he injected the alpha with a numbing agent, "Second, I didn't want to wait so long with unsanitary metal pierced through your shoulder. The arrows aren't sanitized daily because we don't use them for any medical procedures, so whatever was on it, could have or may have entered your bloodstream."

 

McCree blinked at the long explanation, watching as Lucio worked, the omega's eyes sharp with concentration and focus.

 

"You still could have numbed it first…" the alpha pouted.

 

"I could have, if you wanted to wait that long." Lucio said raising his eyebrows quickly, "Did you want me to wait for whatever bacteria was on the arrow to get into your bloodstream and make you sick or kill you?"

 

"That's a little dramatic, Lucio…" Mercy giggled from her spot across the room, "He's right though, McCree, he only had your best interest in mind."

 

The alpha gave Lucio a sheepish grin and the Brazillian chuckled shaking his head as he finished patching him up.

 

"Alright! That should be it! Just keep your arm in this sling, and I wouldn't suggest moving it much until the stitches come out, okay?"

 

"Sure thing…" McCree nodded, "Thank you, Lucio."

 

"You're welcome!" The omega smiled before turning to clean up the tools he used.

 

The alpha made his way over to his mate, where Mercy was changing Hanzo's forehead rag.

 

"How's he doing, doc?"

 

"He's got a bad fever, I'm doing my best to keep it down, but he's very sick right now." Mercy explained, "The best thing for him right now is to rest and recover."

 

"What about the baby?"

 

"The baby is fine, I'm using a pregnancy safe IV drip in Hanzo's arm for nutrients, and I'm keeping a close eye on the baby's heart rate." The Swiss medic said, "Try not to worry too much, McCree, I won't let anything happen to them."

 

"Alright, thanks…" the alpha said as he walked to the side of his fated mate, "Hanzo…"

 

Mercy watched as a worry stricken alpha held his mate's hand. She and Lucio watched him for a moment before Lucio spoke up.

 

"So, don't you wanna know what you're having?" Lucio offered, "I'm sure everyone else is worried and would also like to know."

 

"Hanzo and I already know what it is…" McCree said reaching out to rub his mate's tummy.

 

"But they don't…" Mercy said.

 

"Why don't we go back to everyone and see if we can crack open that apple, huh?"

 

Lucio tapped McCree on his left shoulder gently to grab his attention. 

 

"Yeah…" the alpha said dryly.

 

Lucio looked over at Mercy, giving a worried glance before walking off with McCree. They headed back to the range where everyone was waiting anxiously.

 

"How is he?" Ana asked.

 

"He's got a fever, Mercy is staying with him to make sure he'll be alright." McCree gave a small smile.

 

"And how is your shoulder?" Zenyatta inquired.

 

"I'll be alright, Lucio patched me up."

 

There was a silence for a moment before Tracer spoke up, "So, now how are we gonna know what you two are having this time?"

 

"Well, Han and I already knew what it was from the beginning, just based on how his pregnancy is going." McCree chuckled.

 

"No way!" D.Va spoke.

 

"Yeah!" The alpha's spirits seemed to be lifting.

 

"If you know, then what is it?" Reinhardt asked.

 

"It's a boy."

 

"Awww!" Came from most of the room.

 

"But you weren't told, how do you know for sure?" Widow asked.

 

"Go get your rifle." McCree said.

 

Widow raised a brow but went to get it anyways. The injured alpha walked down the range and picked up the apple that fell off his head when he got shot. The French omega came back with her rifle giving the cowboy a questioning look.

 

"Here…" McCree smirked and tossed the apple up in the air.

 

Widow quickly scoped and followed the apple waiting for it to drop low enough before she pulled the trigger.

 

**_Bang!_ **

 

The apple exploded and a bright blue powder burst from it, slowly showering down.

 

"Whoa…"

 

Everyone watched it in awe for a moment before Ana ran at McCree. The elder beta woman jumped the alpha in a hug and a big smile.

 

"Congratulations dad! It's another boy!"

 

McCree smiled back at her grunting slightly in pain, "Thanks Ana."

 

"How'd you know?!" Junkrat asked excitedly.

 

"Han's pregnancy this time is almost exactly the same as when he was pregnant with Hayden and Tristen." McCree explained, "But with Jessica, it was totally different."

 

"So that's how you knew it was a boy?" Widowmaker raised a brow.

 

"Yup!"

 

"Well, congratulations on your third boy!" Zarya grinned smacking McCree on the back, knocking the wind out of him.

 

The alpha coughed and laughed, thanking the Russian alpha. Everyone came up to congratulate McCree on another son. After all, congratulations were said, everyone told McCree to head back to his mate, and Ana made sure everyone stayed to clean up alongside her. The cowboy headed back to the med bay where Hanzo was finally awake.

 

"Jesse…"

 

"Han!!" The alpha became a melted blubbering mess as he practically flung himself at his mate's bedside, "How are you feeling, darling?"

 

"I'm fine…" Hanzo didn't meet his mate's eyes.

 

"Hanzo, you scared the living shit outta me!!" McCree said, "I thought you and our little guy weren't gonna make it!"

 

"I'm sorry…" Hanzo said softly, "I thought I'd get better on my own…"

 

"I know how you get when you're sick, but next time please say something… I'm glad you and our little fella are okay…"

 

"Okay… I'm glad he's okay too…" Hanzo looked up at his mate with doe eyes, "I'm also sorry about your shoulder…"

 

McCree gave a soft smile, and leaned to kiss his omega, "It's just a scratch…"

 

Hanzo blocked him by turning his head so he kissed his cheek, "I don't want you getting sick too…"

 

The alpha just chuckled and kissed his mate's forehead, "So everyone knows we're gonna have a boy now…"

 

"Well, now we have to decide on a name for him…" Hanzo laced his fingers with his mate, over his bump, feeling the baby inside make it warm.

 

"I'll pull out the books again…" McCree grinned, "Can't wait to meet him…"

 

"Me too…"

 

**\--- A WEEK LATER ---**

 

"Alright team." Mercy called the attention of everyone in the drop ship, "This mission is very dangerous, we've had recent attempts on Effie."

 

"Attempts?!" Soldier gasped.

 

"Yes, it seems that there have been several attempts to kidnap her from Numbani, and even a couple assasination attempts." Mercy said.

 

"So where is Orisa?" Ana asked, "Shouldn't she be with us?"

 

"Orisa is with Effie right now, she's protecting her."

 

"Oh good…" Reinhardt said.

 

“Effie is a strong little girl, she’ll be okay.” Mercy reassured, “She built Orisa after all…”

 

“That may be true but she’s still so young!” Soldier said, “She can’t fight off omnics or full grown adults on her own!”

 

“That’s why she has Orisa with her…” Mercy said gently to remind the older omega that the child was indeed in good, capable hands.

 

Reaper looked over at Soldier and saw the worry in his eyes. It triggered a memory that's plagued the alpha for more than 12 years now.

 

**\--- 12 YEARS AGO, (FLASHBACK) --** -

 

_ Shit… _

 

Gabriel Reyes cursed in his mind, he'd just set off the alarms, alerting everyone that classified files had just been tampered with. The alpha sprinted out of the room with the USB containing the files he'd taken. 

 

_ If I’m doing this, there are things people can’t know… Sorry Winston... _

 

"Gabe!"

 

The alpha turned to see his pregnant mate standing in the doorway.

 

"Jackie…"

 

“Gabe, the alarms! Someone’s gotten to all of our files! What are we gonna do?!” Jack panicked, “We chose to start a family now because we’d be safe! Gabe! We’re not safe anymore! And-and-and-”

 

“Everything is going to be okay, Jack!” The alpha grabbed his mate by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes, “I promise. Everything will be okay.”

 

Jack nodded as his alpha brought him into a kiss. Gabe caressed his omega’s cheek, reveling in the feeling of the love of his life being close, for one more moment.

 

"What's that in your hand?" Jack asked feeling something in the alpha’s hand on his cheek.

 

The alpha froze as his mate turned his head and saw the USB in his hand.

 

The omega’s eyes widened in shock as he took a step back and protectively placed a hand on his 20 week bump, "Gabe, what's going on…?"

 

"It's… Jackie… I'm sorry… I can explain-"

 

"Was it you that stole the files?!" Jack looked at his alpha in shock and disbelief, "Gabe, what are you doing?!"

 

"Please, Jackie, you wouldn't understand!"

 

"Understand what?! You betraying us?!" The omega hissed, “You just promised we’d be okay! You  _ JUST _ said it!”

 

"I'm trying to--"

 

“Trying to what!? Gabriel!? Was this what you wanted!? To make me believe it’d be finally safe to have a family and then you go and start shit?!”

 

“Of course not!” Gabe growled, “I love you! You and the baby both! I love you so much it hurts! But I have to-!”

 

“If you really loved us, you wouldn’t be putting us and  _ all _ of your friends in danger like this!”

 

“Jack, you don’t understand!”

 

"You're putting us all in jeopardy!" Jack frowned and grabbed his alpha's shirt, "We're having a baby and you betrayed us?! What is there to not understand?! Don't we mean anything to you?!"

 

“Of course-!”

 

“Traitor!” The hysterical omega screamed in his mate’s face.

 

"Let go of me-!" Gabe growled and pushed the omega back.

 

Being roundly pregnant, Jack’s center of gravity was off, causing him to stumble backwards and lose his balance.

 

"Jack!"

 

Gabriel reached a hand out as if to catch his mate, however he missed. Jack turned to try catching himself but he slammed into the table, stomach first, knocking it over with a loud crash.

 

"Ugh-!"

 

Gabriel's heart dropped when the omega let out a heart broken whimper. The horrified alpha saw the omega sit back slowly against the table and clutch at his bump. The omega was panting and whimpering, rubbing gently over his bump. Time seemed to stop while Gabe waited for any signs from his mate.

 

"G-Gabe… it… it hurts…"

 

"J-Jackie…? I-I didn't mean t-to..."

 

The omega whimpered and gripped at his bump, feeling pain course through him. Gabriel took a step towards his mate when he gasped seeing blood seeping through Jack's pants and forming a puddle on the ground. The alpha felt his heart shatter, he took a step back feeling tears prick at his eyes.

 

"Gabe…? Alpha… please… Don’t go! Don’t leave! Please!”

 

The alpha gave his mate an apologetic look and turned on his heel, running from the room. 

 

_ I'm so sorry Jack… and I'm sorry my little one… _

 

“GABRIEL!”

 

**\--- PRESENT DAY ---**

 

"Reaper?"

 

"Huh?" The alpha shook his head snapping out of his daydream.

 

"I really need you to pay attention, we're almost at the rendezvous with Orisa and Effie." Mercy said.

 

"Right… sorry continue…"

 

"Okay so, we're going to be escorting Effie and Orisa to safety in the back cabins of the Black Forest." Mercy explained, "Orisa could only get Effie away from Numbani safely before needing back up."

 

"So where are we meeting them?" Reaper asked.

 

"They managed to get into Italy, we've set rendezvous for Rialto."

 

The alpha flinched at the memory of what happened with his Blackwatch crew there.

 

"You'll be fine, Gabriel." Ana reassured.

 

"So what's our plan?"

 

"We're dropping in to pick them up quickly, then, because we don't want to draw attention to where they'll be taking temporary residence, we'll be dropped on the far Eastern border of Eichenwalde." Mercy said, "From there, we have to trek through and around the town to the back of the castle and further through the woods until we reach the Black Forest cabin."

 

"Damn, that's gonna take a while…"

 

"It'll be fine, we just need to stick together…" Mercy nodded at everyone as the drop ship landed in Rialto where Orisa and Effie quickly jumped on board.

 

"Hello everyone, I'm Effie!"

 

"Nice to meet you sweetheart." Ana gave a smile as the little girl got strapped in next to her.

 

They set off for Germany, which wasn't long of a flight. As they got their and landed, Mercy handed out their intercoms.

 

"These will keep us in contact in case any of us get separated, be sure to keep an eye on your surroundings just in case we need to find you." The Siwss medic said, "Alright… Let's head out!"

 

Reinhardt and Mercy got off the ship first with Orisa and Effie behind them. Soldier and Reaper fell into place at either side of them, while Winston and Ana followed out behind. This team was alert and prepared to safely escort Orisa and Effie to their temporary shelter. Until they got to the town.

 

"Wh-what's happening here…?" Reinhardt asked horrified.

 

The town leading up to the castle was lit ablaze, rogue omnics running rampant, smashing windows and stealing possessions. The group stood in shock that the once beautiful town was now in shambles.

 

"Get down!" Soldier called as he shot a helix.

 

"Reckless as ever!" Reaper growled, picking off a few stragglers.

 

"Orisa… why is this happening here too?" Effie asked anxiously.

 

"Not everywhere has resolved omnic-human tensions, Effie." The omnic explained. "But do not fret, I will always be here to protect you."

 

"Thanks, Orisa…"

 

More omnics were starting to jump at them, Mercy used her gun to pick off a few that Reaper or Soldier missed. Ana and Winston were making sure none snuck up on them. Orisa was a second set of eyes to either side for Reaper and Soldier to fall back on, should they miss anything.

 

"Let's get them through the town!" Reinhardt called from behind his shield, "Once we can get through to the castle, we will be safer!"

 

"That sounds like a good pla-"

 

**_Boom!_ **

 

An omnic had snuck by everyone's careful eyes, and shot a rocket right in back of Orisa, blowing her, Mercy, and Reinhardt forward. Ana, Winston, and Effie were blown off the side of the cliff, the two began screaming as they plummeted towards the ground. However, Winston managed to grab both of them and jump back to a different ledge further up. Reaper and Soldier were blown apart, but the only two that were still within eyesight.

 

"Ugh…" Soldier groaned as he sat up.

 

Reaper copied his movements, moving debris and rocks off of him, "Fuck… I'm too old to be flung around like that…"

 

"Hey…"

 

The alpha looked up to see Soldier walking towards him.

 

"You alright?" The omega offered his hand as he looked around through the settled cloud of dust.

 

"Yeah, fine…" Reaper got up without taking Soldier's hand, "Where'd everyone else go?"

 

Soldier frowned and retracted his hand, "I don't know, I heard Ana and Effie screaming, but then I heard Winston's grunt so I'm assuming he saved them."

 

"I thought I heard Mercy and Reinhardt, but to be honest, my ears were ringing too much." Reaper said massaging his ears, "Let's see if we can find them."

 

"That's a good idea…"

 

Soldier said not realizing there was a herd of omnics coming right towards them. 

 

"What's that noise?" Reaper asked but then saw exactly what was making it, "Oh shit!" 

 

The alpha shot into the crowd swarming and coming towards them 

 

"I haven't seen this many unfriendly omnics since the crisis!" Soldier commented shooting a helix at them.

 

"Yeah, you're right…" The alpha said, "Hey can you buy some time while I get behind them up on that bridge?"

 

"Yeah, but whatever you have planned you better hurry!" Soldier grit his teeth, "I can only hold them off for so long…"

 

"I'm sure you'll be fine…" Reaper said as he rolled his eyes and misted away.

 

Soldier continued shooting into the crowd, somehow managing to keep them at bay. The omega noticed however, that despite his best efforts, he was slowly being overwhelmed. 

 

_ Shit… where IS that jackass?! _

 

"Tactical Visor activated!" Soldier shouted using his ultimate ability 

 

"Die! Die! Die!" The omega heard and looked over briefly to see that Reaper had dropped down off the bridge, delivering his death blossom to the back row.

 

Both used their ultimate abilities, dwindling down the overwhelming crowd of omnics trying to attack them. Which only left a few stragglers that they easily picked off. The omega paused after the fighting was done and realized what an amazing combo they just did, naturally without any prior communication.

 

"Hey, that wasn't too-- ugh!"

 

Reaper heard his ex lover cut himself short and turned in panic. He saw Soldier standing there looking directly at him, almost through him.

 

"Hey, what's wrong?"

 

His heart dropped when he saw Soldier look down at his chest slowly and blood began seeping through his jacket. He reached one hand to where the blood seemed to be coming from and pulled a huge piece of glass from his chest. The glass was so big, it definitely could be called a dagger from how sharp it looked as well. The omega dropped the glass and then to his knees, collapsing to his side.

 

"No… No. NO!"

 

Reaper rushed to him, picking up his torso in his arms ripping Soldier's mask off.

 

"Come on, don't do this to me." Reaper practically begged.

 

The omega looked up at his once mate and made eye contact. The alpha felt all of his resolve, his heart, and any barrier that was holding him back, simply break and shatter.

 

"Come on, Jackie…" Reaper said softly taking his mask off too, "I'm sorry, dammit… you have to be okay to kick my ass later…"

 

The alpha cradled the bleeding omega closer to himself as Soldier gasped and groaned in pain.

 

"I still love you… I never stopped loving you…" Reaper choked out as tears started filling his eyes, "I always regretted leaving you, I can't live without you, Jack…"

 

Tears started to fill the omega's eyes as well, listening to  his ex alpha's sweet words. Words he'd been waiting to hear for 12 long years.

 

"I didn't want to leave your side, and I've missed you so much since I left…" The alpha pushed some of the omega's hair back, gently combing his fingers through it, "Please, I can't lose you again… I was so excited to see you when I came back dammit!"

 

"G-Gabe…" the omega gasped.

 

"I need you back! I'm sorry! I need you back in my life… I just… I just need you…"

 

The omega's eyes rolled back into his head for a minute causing the alpha to panic.

 

"No! Jack come on!"

 

The omega's eyes refocused on the alpha holding him. He choked a bit as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, his breathing became labored as he held eye contact with the desperate alpha.

 

“You’re my whole world, Jackie…” Reaper leaned his forehead down to touch his once mate’s own forehead, “Don’t leave me now, like I stupidly left you…”

 

"G-Gabe…" Soldier whimpered into the alpha's chest, "It… it hurts…"

 

Reaper's heart shattered hearing the strongest omega he knows admit he was in pain. The omega tried turning more towards the alpha but only caused more pain to his chest.

 

"Ugh!" Soldier gasped.

 

"Oh Jackie… please…" 

 

The weak omega let a single tear fall down his cheek before giving one more weak gasp and going limp in the alpha’s hold.

 

“Jackie…? Jack?!”

 

Reaper’s hands started shaking in panic as he scrambled to find one of their intercom headsets.

 

“ANGELA!”

 

“Gabriel? What’s wrong?” The medic asked instantly alert hearing the alpha in hysterics.

 

"Angela please! Hurry! Jack is-! PLEASE!"

 

"Calm down, Gabriel." The Swiss omega said firmly, "I can't help Jack if you panic, what happened?"

 

"We were fighting, and he suddenly stopped and he was stabbed by a huge piece of glass!" Reaper growled in worry, "He's bleeding Angela. What do I do?"

 

"Look around carefully, where are you two?"

 

The frantic alpha looked around and picked up the bleeding omega.

 

"We're near that area where the blast separated us…" Reaper said as he headed towards the blast sight.

 

"Okay, Winston, Ana, Orisa, and Effie have safely made it into the forest, Reinhardt and I are coming back to that area."

 

"Hurry up!" The alpha growled 

 

"Gabriel Reyes! We are doing our best!" Mercy hissed at him,  "I understand that you're worried for him, but we can only get there so fast."

 

"Ange… please… you don't get it…" Reaper sounded heartbroken, "I haven't gotten him back yet… I need him… he  _ needs _ to make it!"

 

"Gabe…" the medic gave a sympathetic sigh, "We've been waiting for you two to get back together… I'm just sorry it had to happen under such extreme circumstances…"

 

Gabe continued on rushing to the place where the group was split up, finally meeting up with the once crusader and combat medic.

 

"Oh god… Jack…" Mercy grasped.

 

"Quickly. Let's get him back to base." Reinhardt urged trying to grab Soldier from Reaper.

 

The alpha growled defensively, holding the wounded omega closer to him, tighter.

 

"Sorry… I just… Please… let me hold him…"

 

Mercy nodded at the crusader and they rushed back to the drop ship.

 

"Not that it was at the forefront of your mind, but Reinhardt and I will be retrieving Ana and Winston tomorrow." the doctor said.

 

"Okay..." Reaper said absently as he placed Soldier down on the table, "You're gonna be okay, Jack… I promise… I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

 

Mercy listened sadly to the soft whispers of the alpha, gently and worriedly stroking the injured omega's hair.

 

"Step on it Reinhardt!" Mercy said as she noticed that Jack's blood was beginning to make a puddle on the table which slowly dripped onto the floor.

 

"What's wrong?" Reaper asked as the medic rushed over.

 

"You didn't stop the bleeding or cover his wound?!" She said placing her hands over Soldier's chest and applying pressure.

 

Reaper stood shocked watching the doctor work. 

 

_ How long have I been a soldier…? Why didn't I stop it first?! _

 

"Gabriel! Now is not the time to space out! I know you were distracted with possibly losing him but I need you to focus right now!"

 

Reaper shook his head and rushed to the back of the ship where they kept all the gauze and padding specifically for emergencies like this.

 

As he rushed around, Mercy leaned down to Soldier's ear and whispered so Reaper couldn't hear, "We're losing you, so I need you to fight too okay, Jack?"

 

The alpha grabbed what he thought was needed and rushed back to Mercy.

 

"Is this enough?"

 

"Yes, this'll be fine until we get back." The Swiss omega nodded, "Thank you."

 

"Don't thank me yet…" The alpha looked away ashamedly.

 

"He'll make it Gabe… Jack is stronger than you think."

 

"I know he's strong…" Reaper said, "But he's not invincible… he's only human…"

 

"And so are  _ you _ … mistakes were made in the past, but that's why you need to make up for him now…" the Swiss medic said, "Have faith in him, Gabriel… You'll get to make it up to him soon enough."

 

Mercy pursed her lips, watching the alpha beat himself up and stare longingly at Soldier's face. 

 

The rest of the trip back was silent and heavy, until Reinhardt announced, "We're landing, get ready to move out as soon as the doors open!"

 

"Thank you, Reinhardt!" The combat medic called, slowly taking her hands off Soldier's chest as Reaper lifted him off the table.

 

"Lucio and Zenyatta are waiting by the hangar doors!" The German called as he landed the drop ship.

 

Mercy and Reaper nearly sprinted out as soon as the door opened.

 

"What happened?!" Lucio asked as he speed boosted over to meet them.

 

"Injured in a fight." Mercy said.

 

"What pierced his chest?" Zenyatta asked as he rushed alongside them to the med bay.

 

"Gabriel said it was a piece of glass big enough to be a dagger."

 

"Is he gonna be okay?" Reaper asked when they got there and the medics began setting Soldier up on a table, "What's gonna happen to him?"

 

The alpha kept trying to be by Soldier's side but was only getting in the healers' way.

 

"Gabe…" Mercy turned around with a deep breath, "Jack will be fine… He's in good hands… Go back to your room and wait for us to call you. I promise we'll call as soon as we're done with him, okay?"

 

The alpha frowned in worry and nodded, leaving the room quietly, glancing back one last time at the unconscious omega before walking down the hallway. 

 

_ He'll be alright… won't he…? _

 

Reaper padded down the hallway to his room, entering and making sure the door shut behind him before he flopped down on his back on his bed. 

 

_ Why do I always have the worst timing…? _

 

"I hope he's okay…" the alpha sighed.

 

Reaper rolled over in bed, his thoughts drifting off to the day he left his omega. The heart broken face he wore, the hurt in his voice, his whimpers, how scared and shocked he was. 

 

_ He was always a tough one… but around me, he could let his walls down… and I destroyed that trust… _

 

The alpha tossed yet again as his thoughts traveled to the cries of the distressed and pleading omega from that day.

 

_ "Please!" _

 

_ "Don't go!" _

 

_ "Don't leave!" _

 

_ "Traitor!" _

 

_ "What about" _ \--

 

**Knock. Knock.**

 

Reaper sat up when he heard the knock and was interrupted from his thoughts.

 

"Come in…?"

 

His door opened as his mouth did seeing Soldier walk into his room. Reaper sat up, the omega walked over, topless with bandages all across his chest. Relief washed over the alpha as he took in the sight of the omega standing before him, clearly not dying. Reaper opened his mouth to say something but Soldier grabbed him by his face and brought him into a deep kiss.

 

The omega's eyes watered as he stared into the alpha's, "Hold me…"

 

The alpha smashes his lips back against Soldier's and wrapped his arms around his waist. The omega threaded his hands through Reaper’s hair deepening the kiss. The kiss was so forceful Jack could already feel his lips bruising, yet neither could pull away. After 12 long years, it was good to finally be back in each other’s arms, feeling each other’s skin. They stumbled back towards the bed, when Gabe felt the back of his knees hit the mattress he pulled away from Jack, gently turning them around. The omega looked dazed as if he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. The alpha’s strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders, gently pushing him back to lay on the bed. As soon as the omega’s back hit the mattress, desperate lips find his again, the kiss softer this time however, they both didn’t want to break the kiss. As if they were too afraid to lose each other again, like the moment the kiss ended they would vanish into thin air. It’s Jack that finally takes that leap.

 

“I missed you… so much…” His voice quivered along with his bottom lip as he fought back tears.

 

“I’m so sorry…” Gabe said as he sat back to take his shirt off and fling it across the room.

 

The alpha leaned down, wrapping his arms around the omega, getting as much skin contact as he could, while making sure not to put any pressure on Jack’s wound. Gabe kissed the omega’s lips lightly, trailing across his jaw and down his neck. The old strike commander sighed, reveling in each light touch of the alpha’s lips along his skin.

 

“I’ve missed you too…” Gabe mumbled against Jack’s warm skin, “I’m so glad you’re okay…”

 

The alpha trailed light kisses down the omega’s neck, a few lingering on his collar bone, and feathered light kisses down his chest over the bandages. Jack felt a shiver travel down his spine as he watched Gabe press kisses to his stomach down towards the hem of his pants. The alpha looks up lovingly to see the omega staring back at him, nothing but longing in his eyes. Gabe kisses his skin right above the hem of his pants again and slowly undoes them, shimmying them down his legs. The alpha stood and undid how own, shoving them down as well. He was about to crawl up Jack’s body but he paused and decided to slide the omega’s boxers off as well. Standing to his feet, Gabe also shed his last article of clothing, before rejoining Jack on the bed. Gabe pressed another kiss to Jack’s jawline and looked him deep in the eyes. The two not fully erect yet, but not completely flaccid either. Gabe opened his mouth to say something when Jack pressed his palm against the alpha’s package.

 

“Make love to me slowly tonight…” The omega said firmly but slowly massaging the alpha’s steadily growing erection.

 

The alpha gave a soft smile and leaned down to press a soft but loving kiss to the omega’s lips. Jack leans up to meet his kiss, locking their lips together again. Gabe lowered himself slightly so that he was still getting much needed skin contact from the omega that he missed and longed for, for so long.The omega seemed to still be able to reach down between the alpha’s legs, and continued slowly working Gabe’s manhood to full hardness. Jack disengaged from the lip lock to kiss across the alpha’s jaw and to his neck as he continued playing gently with Gabe’s package.

 

“Ngh…” Gabe groaned as Jack remembered after all this time, how his alpha liked to be touched, still remembering all his weak spots as he tightened his grip but continued with the slower pace.

 

Jack continued to kiss at the alpha's neck and shoulder sucking and licking gently over scars that he remembered were always there, and a few new ones. 

 

"Mmm…" the omega hummed against Gabe's neck as the alpha pulled away.

 

Gabe bit his lip, his eyes travelling down his omega's body, spotting Jack's arousal. The alpha also noticed the wet patch beginning to form on the bed sheets, and lovingly locked eyes with Jack. Gabe leaned down to kiss him and reached for the omega's hand that was still fondling him and pulled Jack's hand away. The omega gave the alpha a curious look as once again Gabe went about kissing a trail down Jack's stomach. Gabe reached the omega’s straining erection and pressed kisses all down the shaft to his balls.

 

“Hngh…” Jack shivered as he felt his alpha move lower.

 

Jack parted his legs to make more room for Gabe as he knelt off the bed, his face settling right where he wanted to be. The alpha made hungry eyes as he stared at the omega’s slick hole, he blew on it lightly watching Jack give a slight gasp and shiver again. The alpha finally couldn’t wait and dove in, kissing over his omega’s leaking hole, flattening his tongue over it, licking over the tight rim in broad strokes.

 

“Hah… ngh…”

 

The omega trying to hold his moans in was sweet music to Gabe’s ears. The alpha went slowly, licking carefully and making sure to taste every drop of slick that leaked from Jack as he was only getting more and more aroused. 

 

“Oh! Ah…”

 

Gabe pressed his tongue in. The alpha could tell with how much resistance he met that Jack hasn’t done this in a  _ long _ time. Gabe remembered his first time with Jack very vividly and while he wasn’t a virgin their first time, he still took care of him like he deserved. The alpha mimicked what he did when he was younger, giving kitten licks until Jack relaxed before pushing the tip of his tongue in.

 

“Ha-nngh!” Jack slapped a hand over his mouth as he let a moan escape that he wasn’t expecting.

 

“Mmmm…” Gabe moaned into Jack’s hole, feeling it relax ever so slightly and his tongue was met with another gush of slick.

 

The alpha pushed his tongue in further slowly until he couldn’t push it in anymore. Once in, he gave a suck to Jack’s rim and wiggled his tongue around.

 

“Ah! Th-there…” The omega moaned and covered his face in embarrassment. 

 

Gabe was beside himself that he remembered exactly where to find his omega’s sweet spot with his tongue. The alpha gave Jack’s rim another suck as he swirled his tongue and wiggled it against Jack’s sweet spot, making sure to slurp loudly to let the omega know how slick he was. Jack’s back arched as he subconsciously spread his legs wider.

 

“Ugh… stop… I’m… too close…”

 

Gabe immediately pulled his tongue out and carressed Jack’s thighs, letting the omega come down from his almost high. The omega caught his breath only to have it knocked out of his lungs right as he was about to say something when Gabe pushed a finger into his tight heat.

 

“Hngh…” Jack gave a groan of what sounded like a mix of pleasure and pain.

 

“Breathe… it’s okay… remember, relax.” Gabe said before kissing Jack’s inner thigh.

 

The alpha felt Jack relax and loosen a bit so he began shallowly thrusting his finger in and out. Gabe watched his omega’s reactions carefully to make sure he wasn’t in pain or not enjoying it, every time he saw Jack’s brow furrow he’d press a kiss to his inner thighs. The alpha remembers that when his omega furrows his brow it means he’s feeling really good and is trying not to make too much noise. When they were soldiers and had first gotten together, Jack would often try to keep quiet, to be considerate of their barrack mates.

 

“It’s just us… it’s okay… let your voice out…” Gabe said in between kisses to the omega’s inner thighs, slowly adding a second finger, really beginning to stretch Jack out.

 

“Hngh… ugh… ah-!” the omega uncovered his mouth and arched his back, his hands gripping at the bedsheets.

 

Gabe began to lightly scissor is fingers, not wanting to cause Jack any discomfort.

 

“C-Can you… go a little-ugh… faster…” Jack moaned and threw his head back, “... please…”

 

The alpha started to push his fingers in and out slightly faster and harder, curling his fingers around, trying to find that one spot that would make his mate melt. The alpha scissored his fingers feeling his omega’s rim stretch around them and deemed him ready enough to add a third finger.

 

“Ah! Holy… shit… so full…” Jack moaned trying to squeeze his legs shut, which his alpha gently pushed them back apart.

Gabe watched his omega fall apart on his fingers and reached his other hand down to stroke his rock hard and precome leaking erection. The alpha grunted as he stroked his aching manhood slowly, in time with the fingering of his mate. Gabe continued to scissor and thrust his fingers in and out of his mate. 

 

“Please… more…” Jack rolled his hips into his alpha’s fingers, trying to get them deeper.

 

The alpha kissed his mate’s hip and started thrusting his fingers faster and harder but not too rough. As his omega was getting lost in the sensation of his fingers smashing into him, he slipped in a fourth finger to really make sure Jack was properly stretched. Jack was so lost in his pleasure that it didn’t seem he noticed the extra stretch, in fact, if he did, he thoroughly enjoyed it.

 

“Ah! Yes! Hngh! Alpha!” Jack’s back arched higher as he moaned freely now.

 

“That’s it…” Gabe kissed his mate’s thighs as he smirked, “Just relax…”

 

The alpha stopped thrusting his fingers and instead pushed them as deep as he could, and started wiggling them around to find that special spot inside his omega.

 

“AH! Hngh!! There!” Jack pleaded, “There! More!”

 

“You’re doing amazing…” Gabe hummed against Jack’s thigh before leaning his head in.

 

The alpha stuck his tongue out and began lapping at Jack’s rim stretched around his fingers, tasting all of his omega’s slick. Jack’s mouth opened in a nearly silent scream as he felt his alpha’s tongue join the sensations he felt down between his legs. Gabe let go of his soaked erection and used his now free hand to push one of Jack’s legs up onto his shoulder, he felt the omega’s thighs gently shaking. They were just barely beginning to shake and the alpha thought he would very much so like to get them shaking a bit more violently. Gabe made a point to slurp loudly and hum into Jack’s hole, and each time he did, the omega let out an absolutely sinful moan.

 

“You’re so beautiful…” Gabe mumbled against his mate’s hole.

 

The omega’s head was thrown back and as pleasure coursed through his body, he probably couldn’t hear the alpha’s sweet words.

 

“Please…” Jack whimpered and suddenly got quiet.

 

“Hmm…?” Gabe completely stopped, fingers stilling in Jack’s drenched hole, pulling his mouth away from the nearly wrecked omega’s rim.

 

“Please… I’m ready… I want you…”

 

The alpha could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he gave a soft smile, gently pulling his fingers out, causing Jack to groan at the empty feeling. Gabe crawled up Jack’s body and captured his lips in a tender kiss.

 

The alpha leaned to the omega’s ears and whispered, “I love you, I always have and I always will. I’ve never stopped loving you-

 

“Ah!”

 

Jack gasped as Gabe suddenly pushed into him on the last “you.” The alpha only pushed the head of his aching manhood into Jack’s tight heat. The alpha grabbed ahold of one of his mate’s hands which were tightly fisted into the sheets beneath them.

 

“Breathe Jackie… Relax…” He said placing one kiss on both of the omega’s eyelids.

 

The omega did just that, taking deep breaths to relax a bit each time the alpha pushed forward just a little bit.

 

“Almost there… another couple inches… you’re doing so good…”

 

The alpha leaned down to kiss Jack’s forehead as Jack took another deep shuddering breath. A few more pushes and the alpha was finally,  _ finally _ situated fully inside his omega.

 

“I-It’s… so big… been so… long since…” Jack opened his eyes and stared into Gabe’s eyes deeply, tears beginning to form in the omega’s, “Since… I’ve had my alpha…”

 

“Jack…” Gabe felt an unsuspecting tear roll down his cheek as he watched Jack also shed a few.

 

“Finally… my alpha…” Jack let out one sob as an elated smile blossomed across his face.

 

“My… my omega…” Gabe said with reverence, “My mate… finally…”

 

Jack snaked his arms up Gabe’s arms, having to free one hand from the alpha’s, to loop his arms around his mate’s neck. Fingers carded through Gabe’s hair and brought him closer and in for a kiss.

 

“I love you…” Jack said before locking lips with his alpha, another couple tears escaping through the love filled gesture, “I still do… never stopped… never will…"

 

Gabe held his weight off Jack’s injured chest by staying on his elbows, as he gave the first experimental thrust.

 

“Ah-!”

 

Jack gasped as the alpha began moving inside him.

 

“Still as big- hnngh as I remember…” Jack gasped as Gabe pulled out completely and pushed back in slowly.

 

“Hngh…” Gabe grunted as he kissed and sucked at Jack’s shoulder, leaving a mark.

 

“Make love to me…” The omega gasped in pleasure as the alpha continued pulling and pushing ever so slowly.

 

“So tight, Jack ahh…” Gabe wanted to growl from how good he felt, but he stopped his inner alpha from coming out.

 

“You feel so good ugh…” Jack moaned throwing his head back, “Push in deeper…ngh I need to feel you hah… as much as I ugh...  can...”

 

The alpha crammed as much of his dick as he could into the omega causing him to lightly arch his back, not wanting to press his injury against the alpha, knowing he would blame himself. The alpha slowly and carefully moved his hips against his mate’s. Jack gasped and moaned as he no longer had the strength to form proper thoughts or words. Gabe was revelling in all the skin contact, sweet moans from his mate, and the feeling of finally making love to  _ his _ omega again. The alpha captured Jack’s lips in a love filed, passionate kiss as they continued to slowly push and pull, bodies moving so perfectly against each other.

 

“Ah… hngh… ugh…AH!”

 

Jack gasped and moaned and whimpered feeling Gabe’s knot begin to catch on his rim.

 

‘J-Jack… I… I’m getting close…”

 

“Alpha… please…” The omega whimpered pulling the alpha closer, “Knot me… G-Gabriel… please knot me… please-knot… hngh!!”

 

“Nghk-!” Gabe let out a soft growl at hearing his mate beg for his knot, pushing into Jack enough to let his knot catch and inflate, cumming deep inside Jack.

 

“Ah…!” Jack gasped and moaned throwing his head back as he came, his inner omega getting off at finally being knotted after all these years.

 

The omega came between their stomachs, a sticky mess everywhere, coating both of their stomachs and chests in the omegas load.

 

“Hah… ah… god…” Gabe panted as his arms shook, straining from holding up his weight, and weak from the orgasm that just crashed over him.

 

Jack lay beneath him also trying to catch his breath, but the alpha noticed tears flowing down his cheeks.

 

“Jack?! Oh god I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?!” The alpha cupped his omega’s face with one hand and wiped a trail of his tears.

 

“A little, I haven’t had a knot in a really long time so it hurts, but it’s fine…” Jack sniffled, “I just… I’m finally reunited with my alpha…  and I couldn’t be bothered with the pain because I’m just… I’m to happy…”

 

Gabe gave a soft smile and locked lips with his omega, giving him a proper love filled kiss. When they broke apart, they shared a soft smile before the alpha set about rearranging them. Without causing anymore pain to his mate, Gabe got to lay down on his omega’s side while Jack stayed on his back due to his injury.

 

“I’m still really glad you’re okay…” Gabe said, thumbing at the bottom of the bandages, “You had me so scared…”

 

“I’m here, and I’m okay…” Jack said and looked to say something else but bit his lip before he asked, “You’re here to stay right?”

 

“Absolutely.” Gabe said kissing Jack, “I fucked up once and lost you, nothing will ever be more important than making sure I have you for the rest of my life now, because I’m not losing you again.”

 

“I love you…” Jack said.

 

“I love you too, forever.” Gabe nuzzled his omega’s cheek, “Now get some rest, I’m sure you’re exhausted. Plus, the more you rest, the faster you’ll heal.”

 

“Yeah… goodnight then…”

 

“Good night, I’ll be here when you wake up… I promise.”

 

Jack nodded and took a deep breath, closing his eyes to let sleep take him off to the land of nod. Gabe wasn’t sure how long he sat there watching his mate sleep until he heard the omega mumble in his sleep.

 

“Mmm was so hurt... Missed a part… of me… missed you Gabe…”

 

The alpha frowned as he played with some of Jack’s hair, and curled closer to him.

 

“You’re home… Gabe… love you…”

 

After that the omega quieted and gave a sigh before cuddling closer to his alpha. Gabe gave a sad smile, kissing Jack’s forehead.

 

I _ ’m home, Jackie… right where I belong… _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Reunited and it feels so good!"  
> Lol  
> So how did everyone like the chapter?  
> I'm super stoked for the next one, and I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store!  
> Also!!! I'm a certified archery instructor, I know that Hanzo and McCree's gender reveal was incredibly dangerous and should never be done. It was just good for angst lol.
> 
> Please DO NOT try this for a gender reveal!! PLEASE. DO. NOT!
> 
> Thanks again to my beta reader, she did an amazing job!  
> And thanks so much to everyone who's reading and keeping up with me! I'm really sorry if it takes me a while, but I will always respond to comments!! Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I super appreciate them!!  
> Until next time~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please Subscribe so you're notified of when I post another chapter! Thank you!!


End file.
